Protection of Voices
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: Yamato and Tai thought that their lives would be normal after the digital world. Not for long. A new girl (OC) has come searching for someone who has the power to help her. And what are these enemies looking for the ultimate song. Taito all the way. Other
1. New Voices to the Pool

Disclaimer~ I don't own Digimon. Never have and most likely never will. The only character I do own is Fiare. (Pronounce Fi-ar-e. long e)  
  
Me~ I am not dead!!  
  
Tai~ Darn I was planning the funeral and everything.  
  
Yama~ Then why has it taken you forever to update and add new stories?  
  
Me~ Please read my bio for the whole story. Well to sum it up I got a blocked.  
  
Tai~ From the document manager???  
  
Me~ Yes.  
  
Tai~ (on the floor dieing from laughter)  
  
Me~ That's not really funny! (grrrr face)  
  
Yama~ That explains everything.  
  
Me~ Doesn't help I got a new computer so then the AOL I was on changed. I had a Mac. Then I got an IBM. I would have preferred the Mac but my parent said the IBM would be better for school.  
  
Tai~ (still laughing)  
  
Yama~ Yea...  
  
Me~ Well onto the fic!!! So please don't yell at me for not updating a lot.  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 1~ New voices to the pool  
  
"Here we go again. Some one got her started on the area of a triangle. Now we have to listen to her so interesting stories about college." Yamato thought in a singsong voice. Well he was to busy staring at his boyfriend Tai to notice the teacher stopped talking and was ushering some one new into the class. The only thing that got him to stare at the front of the board was Tai pointing the front of the room from under his desk. Yamato looked up to see a new girl standing there. Most of the guys where giving gasps, and the girls staring at their boyfriends for their behavior. Yamato looked at Tai quickly in fright that he was entranced. To his delight Tai was trying to pretend to sleep. He opened his eyes to see Yamato looking at him with a look of comfort on his face. Tai wrote a few things of a piece of paper then handed it to Yamato. He opened it up and read what Tai gave him.  
  
"I think some one is jealous. Then again if you aren't why should you look so scared. I told you that I would never leave you and I hold true to that word. Hey if it is not too much trouble meet me in our usual spot after school. Love ya." Yamato folded the paper back up delicately and placed it in his pocket. He looked over to Tai who was watching him and gave a nod of yes. How could he even think of it being a burden to come and see him? Well all this thoughts where cut off by the teacher clearing her throat. All the day dreaming boys and Yamato snapped from their thoughts to look at a pissed off teacher.  
  
"As I was saying before you all decided to be rude and drift off. This is our new student for the year." The teacher said pointing to the girl. Yamato decided to take another quick glance before dozing off again. He did this with every new student so what made her so spesh? During the quick glance he had to look again, which made Tai a little uneasy. Yamato blinked for a moment before thinking it was a trick of the lighting or his eyes where, for some odd reason, ticked off with him. With that he shut his eyes and dozed off.  
  
"Hello my name is Fiare Yosie. I am 17 and my passion is singing." She explained bowing a bit. Yamato actually decided to pay attention to this one. Well if any of the new students said something about his band or singing in general he would pay attention. What also caught him off guard was her voice. It sounded like something he knew from a past forgotten. Well he thought of it like that. I was so familiar and distant at the same time. Almost like forgotten embers in a fire waiting to be re-ignited again.  
  
"Please find you own seat." The teacher said before turning to the black board. She looked around the room for a seat in the back. She knew all eyes would be on her, but the back was a safer place then the front. She scanned to room with her soft eyes before they decided to rest on the seat next to Yamato. She moved swiftly to the seat and sat down smiling at Yamato before looking at what the teacher was writing. Tai was getting more and more jealous by the minute.  
  
"How dare she sit next to him! She makes one move on him and I will pound her pretty face into the dirt." Tai thought looking back at the board. Yamato was doing his best not to look at her. He didn't want his love to get the wrong ideas, but something about her made him curious. She was imaginatively beautiful. Well her beauty was more seductive and dangerous, more like a demon then and angel. Her brown hair fell like a sheer curtain over her shoulders down to her lower back. She was fairly thin built. Yamato was debating whether or not to put a pencil to her and see if they where the same diameter. Her face was delicate and she had silver eyes. What he thought was really odd besides her eyes being a mess up of biology was the black paint around her them. It looked like really thick eye lashes around her eyes. What it reminded him of was the pictures on front of fantasy novels. Yamato realized he was staring at her to long before he went to look back at Tai. Which was not the best of things. He looked really hurt and would yell if it weren't for the teacher. Yamato gave him a look he knew Tai would be able to read. He had given it a lot in the digital world and Tai some how always knew what it meant. Tai looked at his face and his features suddenly lightened into a smile. Yamato gave a smile back and blew a kiss before looking back at the board. Class was class after that. Well accept for more whispers asking of phone numbers and a few piece of chalk flying towards the students who did dare to talk out loud. The teacher sadly to say for them had really good aim. She nailed each one in the forehead, even when her back was turned. Soon all learned to shut up. The bell finally rang and Tai and Yamato dashed out of class before the horde of guys swarmed her.  
  
"Ok what's up? I know something is bothering you." Tai asked taking Yamato's hand.  
  
"When I looked at her for a brief moment I though I saw wings on her."  
Me~ Bwahahahaha*cough cough* damn cough!  
  
Tai~ You left it at a cliff!!!!!  
  
Me~ No I left it on my computer.  
  
Yama~ Not that kind of cliff! The other kind. -_-;  
  
Me~ Ohhhhhh I see...not really. ^_^;  
  
Yama~ -_-;  
  
Tai~ The only good thing you did was make Yama-chan and I a couple from the start.  
  
Me~ And what was the thing I did wrong?  
  
Tai~ You added a drop dead gorgeous girl in this.  
  
Me~ Fiare can't help it. And you will find out why in later chaps. Believe me this does get better. Right now I am trying to explain the plot of the story and Fiare to you guys and girls.  
  
Yama~ So please review!! (Totally cute puppy dogface that no one in his or her directional mind could resist)  
  
Tai~ And now a author lingo translation. Spesh is short for special. Special is too long to type out and way to hard for Me to remember and type at the same time.  
  
Me~ Are you saying I can't spell!!!  
  
Tai~ No, I am saying that you are getting sick of the red correction lines under all the words.  
  
Me~ Your right. I literally clutter the page with them...wait you are saying I can't spell!!!!  
  
Tai~ Just helping you out.  
  
Me~ DIE!!!! (chases him with her lamp post)  
  
Yama~ I don't want to know.  
  
Me~ Byes for now. Get back here TAI!!!!!  
  
Tai~ Help me!!!!!!  
  
Me~ Why are you calling for me when I am the one trying to hurt you!!  
  
All~ -_-; 


	2. Voices Sing

Disclaimer~ Haven't we done this before? Well I don't own Digimon. Wish I did then I would make a ton more money then I do now.  
  
Me~ Yay people like my stuff!  
  
Yama~ That's a good thing.  
  
Tai~ Yes it is. If they don't then she stops the fic.  
  
Yama~ Noooo! And we are already a couple.  
  
Me~ Well the more people review then the more I post.  
  
Yama+Tai~ R&R NOW!!!!!!  
  
Me~ Please don't be so hostile with the readers.  
  
Yama+Tai~ Sry. T-T  
  
Me~ That's ok. On to the fic!  
  
Tai~ Will you please get a better catch phrase.  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 2~ Voices Sing  
  
Tai and Yamato ran to their other classroom.  
  
"Why did she have to come????" Tai puffed looking at the now exhausted Fiare.  
  
"I was looking for a way out. Plus I know the lead singer and guitarist of the Teenage Wolves would know where the chorus room is." She said giving and angry look.  
  
"Did you have to bring your fan club with you?" Tai asked regaining his composure.  
  
"I think you would be used to it. Sine you're his boyfriend." She pointed out. Both Yamato and Tai went red.  
  
"Tai you better get to class. If you are late again Mr. Schizophrenic will give you a detention." Yamato said.  
  
"Bye then. See you at lunch." Tai gave Yamato a quick kiss before running full speed down the hall.  
  
"Is that his real name?" Fiare asked suspiciously.  
  
"No but everyone calls him that. We really believe he has more then one personality. One second he will be so nice then the next he is flaring like a rocket and nothing in the class has changed." Yamato explained entering the classroom.  
  
"Sounds like Farrel." Fiare thought as she entered the class. Yamato took his seat at the bleachers. Fiare walked up to the teacher.  
  
"Excuse me. Why do I stand?" She asked in a sweet voice. The teacher turned around quickly with wide eyes.  
  
"Hello dear! Lets see you are a soprano. Take a place next to Yamato." She said in a high and perky voice. Fiare bowed and thanked her before quickly walking to her place, very scared.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Fiare whispered to Yamato.  
  
"It gets worse." Yamato responded. Fiare gave a look of aggravation before the teacher started to talk.  
  
"Ok class we are going to take a break before staring on the winter concert songs." The teacher explained. The class gave a cheer of hope. The teacher always made them sing these song of love and hope and perky things. Which did not go over well, but to pass the class you had to sing.  
  
"We are going to either sing songs we have written ourselves or ones that we already know." She said jumping up and down. The class gave a huge sigh. Yamato really didn't care. He needed to try out his new song before the band decided to practice it. Faire was full of fear.  
  
"If I sing then he may find me. I cannot be captured this early. I need to find the one with the key to releasing the ultimate song." She thought panic stricken. Her thoughts where shattered as the teacher started to speak.  
  
"Ok who wants to go first?" She asked. All the class pointed to Yamato who just gave this innocent look.  
  
"Well you would have volunteered anyway. Come on now." She said beckoning him down. Yamato picked up his guitar and a song sheet. He took a seat up at the front and started to play the guitar. All the girls sighed and the boys gave groans of annoyance as Yamato started to sing. Fiare listened intently as the words flowed out of his mouth. It was smooth and angelic. Almost like sweet candy that you could not help but get addicted too. Fiare listened with interest as he sang his heart out.  
  
"I knew it! All I need to do is ignite that ember and I can go home!" She thought with joy almost squealing. Yamato finished his song with many disappointing sighs from the girls and looks of joy crossing the boys' faces.  
  
"Thank you Yamato. Why don't we have the new girl sing for us?" The scary teacher once again beckoned for her to come down. Fiare skipped down passing Yamato. All thought of being found quickly left as she pooped a tape in.  
  
"Is it one you made?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Yes." Fiare said starting the tape.  
  
"If you are near to the dark I will tell you 'bout the sun You are here, no escape From my visions of the world You will cry all alone But it does not mean a thing to me  
  
Knowing the song I will sing Till the darkness comes to sleep Come to me, I will tell 'Bout the secret of the sun It's in you, not in me But it does not mean a thing to you  
  
The sun is in your eyes The sun is in your ears I hope you see the sun Someday in the darkness  
  
The sun is in your eyes The sun is in your ears But you can't see the sun Ever in the darkness It does not much matter to me  
  
If you are near to the dark I will tell you 'bout the sun You are here, no escape From my visions of the world You will cry all alone But it does not mean a thing to me  
  
Knowing the song I will sing Till the darkness comes to sleep Come to me, I will tell 'Bout the secret of the sun It's in you, not in me But it does not mean a thing to you"  
  
The music ended with everyone staring at her. No one dared sing a depressing song in her class.  
  
"Interesting choice. Why did you choose that?" She asked taking off her glasses.  
  
"I cannot hide behind mask. Singing is my passion. If I lie about my feelings through singing then I am just another person in the crowd looking for something in their music." Fiare answered. Everyone including the teacher was in shock about her words, Yamato most of all.  
  
"Wow she really does have a passion about singing. Only some one as brave as her would sing such a song in this teachers class and then come up with a good explanation for it." He thought as he looked at the teacher.  
  
"As that may be, we sing happy songs in here. If you are depressed then no good music comes out." She said in her happy and perky prep talk voice.  
  
'Then I cannot be in your class. I sing how I feel and if I am depressed then I sing about it. If I am happy then I will sing one of the songs that you obsess about so much. Happy is not the only thing in music. All music starts in the dark then sees the sun, or they just stay in the dark that they where born from." Fiare riddled. The class seemed to get it, but the teacher either didn't want to or just well, didn't.  
  
"You either sing what I want you to sing or you fail." She said point blank.  
  
"Nice try but you cannot win with such empty threats. I am dropping this class." Fiare said and walked out the door. Everyone with the exception of a few perky people left with her. The teacher stared in astonishment as her class that she thought adored her left.  
  
"Finally some one stood up to her. Thanks." Yamato said to Faire up in the front.  
  
"Why didn't you? You are a musician." Fiare asked.  
  
"I have many times. Thought she never listens to me. I have tried to drop this class too, but my manager won't let me. He says the more practice I have the better I will be at performing." Yamato sighed. Fiare giggled a bit.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny?" Yamato said in a mocking tone.  
  
"I would have dropped it anyway and then gotten a new manager." Fiare said turning a corner.  
  
"He is the only cheap one I could find. Besides we need him. He some how always finds the best places for gig's." Yamato sighed.  
  
"I could always be your manager." Fiare offered.  
  
"What!? How you don't even have a license." Yamato said looking at her. He almost fell over as she pulled out her license to be a band manager.  
  
"As you where saying." She said mocking him.  
  
"Aren't you a little young?" Yamato asked reality hitting him.  
  
"Yea I am still in school, but I have always been good at finding the best places and I have a natural talent in math. I saved my last band almost a hundred thousand dollars in one year." She said.  
  
"How did you even get it? You have to go through all this schooling and stuff."  
  
"I took the on line classes." She answered.  
  
"I will see what you can do, but if you screw anything up I am calling him back." Yamato glared.  
  
"Don't worry I won't. Besides wouldn't it help the group to have a manager with musical talent?" She asked.  
  
"True." Yamato said thoughtfully.  
  
(This part is going on while Yamato and the others are singing)  
  
In Tai's class room the teacher was boring him to death.  
  
"Why can't Yama-chan be in this class? It is the most boring one out of all of them." Tai sighed in his head as he watched Mr. Farnet put more stuff about the structure of a star on the board. Because the class was under the chorus room, they could head the people singing above them. Yamato's voice started to filter into the room. Tai closed his eyes and listened to his boyfriend sing.  
  
"I love it when that chorus teacher allows them to do free singing." Tai thought as he concentrated on the song more then the teacher. Yamato's voice stopped and the guitar came to an end. Tai gave a look of annoyance as the teacher called up another student.  
  
"Why can't she ask his to sing another song? Evil teacher. Maybe I should join chorus so I can hear him sing more often. Then again I hate happy perky thing. Especially those kinds of songs." Tai let out another sigh as he heard another voice come down.  
  
"Who's that? Could it be the new girl Fiare? Well she is pretty daring to sing such a sad song in the psycho teachers class." Tai thought as he stared blankly at the teacher. Mr. Farnet quickly shot his head up in the direction of where the voice was with a freaky evil smile on his face. Tai got a sensation that some thing wrong was going to happen.  
  
"I don't like this." He thought as he gave an evil glance towards the teacher.  
Me~ That was long. Oh yes and I do NOT own the song Aura. That belongs to the people who created .hack//SIGN, which is one of the best animes out there! ^_^  
  
Yama~ I sang too! ^_^  
  
Tai~ (still in daydreaming about Yama singing to him)  
  
Me~ He finished his song about how many lines ago.  
  
Tai~ He still sounds dreamy.  
  
Yama~ (blush)  
  
Me~ Well please R&R  
  
Tai~ You if you don't review then she doesn't continue with this story.  
  
Yama~ Please review? (cute puppy dog face)  
  
Me~ See you next chapter. Byes 


	3. Lunch part 1

Disclaimer~ Wish I did but I don't. (sigh) I do not own Digimon, but if there is an auction for the copyrights please send me the memo!  
  
Me~ Chap 3!!!!!!  
  
Yama~ See being hostile work with the readers.  
  
Tai~ A bit too much though. Some like to threaten us if we don't update.  
  
Me~ But that's always fun. I am looking for new vaca spots all the time.  
  
Tai~ Deranged child. -_-;  
  
Me~ Then what does that make you? You hang out with me.  
  
Yama~ No he hangs out with me!!!!!  
  
Me~ Not like that though.  
  
Yama~ Ohhhhhh I see...not really.  
  
Me~ -_-; Well lets get onto the fic...wait I have a present for some one!  
  
Tai~ What you never give us anything.  
  
Me~ Ask the readers for stuff.  
  
Yama~ No fun.  
  
Me~ I am not suppose to be but that is besides the point. Well I have a lamp post for Celpa. I know that there are no good ones out there. So I am giving her one from my private stock. Grade A and can be upgraded.  
  
Tai~ WHAT!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Me~ Yep I can upgrade mine.  
  
Tai~ Do I want to know.  
  
Me~ I have the lamp post of pain. I can upgrade it to the lamp post of inevitable pain.  
  
Tai~ I hate fate.  
  
Me~ You should. Onto the fic!  
  
Tai~ You really need a better catch phrase.  
  
Me~ Grrrrrr.......(holding lamp post of pain)  
  
Tai~ Eeeeeep!  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 3~ Lunch (part 1)  
  
The guidance office was over flowing with students trying to switch out of the psycho teachers class.  
  
"All of you wait outside!" The secretary yelled. Reluctantly the students shuffled out and sat on the benches. Students from surrounding classrooms looked out the door wondering what was going on.  
  
"I hear it is a protest against the new cafeteria food." One student buzzed. Yamato sighed as rumors spread like wild fire.  
  
"Great! If I am associated with some protest then that could mean Teenage Wolves would lose some of their fans." Yamato thought as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry I will get things straitened out." Fiare said in a soothing tone. Yamato wondered how the hell she was going to pull it off. She wasn't popular just yet, and didn't have the rep of a school punk. Well at least not yet. She scanned the rooms there where buzzing with rumors left and right. Soon fingers where being pointed at her and Yamato. She caught a bit of one rumor. It was something about Yamato cheating on Tai and going out with her. Seems Yamato heard it too and was about to kill the person, well he was not the first in line. Fiare got up and stomped over to where the rumor started. Yamato cringed at the thought of what was going to happen to them. She looked like she would kill the next person who spoke.  
  
"What where you saying about Yamato and I going out?" Fiare asked in a tone that could kill alone.  
  
"Well you two have to be. I mean who can date a guy for three years and not eventually go strait." He said in an I-am-cooler-then-you tone. Yamato was about to kill this guy. He got up and started to advance until Fiare held out her arm commanding him to stop. Yamato stooped dead in his tracks. He knew what the wrath of a woman could do.  
  
"I'd shut-up if I where you and set things straight right this minute buddy." Fiare growled.  
  
"And what are you going to do about is girly." He mocked. Can we say good- bye to him, Yamato backed off and so did the other people around this dude. Fiare clutched her fists until her knuckles where white and her left eye was twitching.  
  
"You did not just call me girly!" Fiare shouted before getting into a fight. Where the teacher was, well he locked himself in the closet. Soon the poor guy was on the ground twitching, badly. People shut up about that rumor and went back to the classes they where in. No one wanted to be her next victim.  
  
"He is all yours." Fiare said as she passed by Yamato.  
  
"I don't think there is anything left." Yamato stared wide-eyed at the poor person still twitching on the ground. Just before Yamato could say thank you to Fiare the bell for lunch rang. The people in the hall followed by the other people in the classroom ran to the cafeteria. Yamato and Fiare jumped on to a near by pole so they wouldn't be trampled by the on coming stampede. As to say for the guy on the floor, some one better get him medical attention and fast. Tai strolled by seeing his boyfriend and Faire clutching the poor pole for dear life.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Tai asked sarcastically.  
  
"Didn't want to end up like him." Yamato said pointing to the person who slowly needed sever medical attention.  
  
"Do I really want to know?" Tai said looking at the poor deformed person.  
  
"He made a comment about your and Yamato's relationship and called me girly." Fiare said walking by Tai. Tai didn't bother asking any more questions while she was around. He feared the answers that where coming out of her mouth.  
  
"What was the comment?" Tai asked shifting his gaze to Yamato. Yamato cringed at the hardness in Tai's voice. To tell the truth he was still uncomfortable about repeating it again. People made rumors about his band all the time, but the fan girls where the ones who normally resolved those things, but now he had to.  
  
"Yama!" Tai said pressing the situation even more. Yamato shifted in his position before gaining the courage to tell him.  
  
"He said that Fiare and I where going out and that dating a guy after three years would make me go strait." Yamato whispered before looking at the ground. Tai gave a look of hatred before kicking the guy. Remind you that he plays soccer so it hurt...well not that he could feel pain anymore.  
  
"Should we call some one?" Yamato asked walking up to Tai.  
  
"Leave him there. Some one should notice him eventually. This would be a reminder to him that no one messes with out relationship." Tai said before storming off. Yamato followed behind him a bit. He felt bad for being the cause of making Tai mad. If he didn't go out of the chorus class with everyone else then none of this would have happened. Tai looked back and noticed the look of pain on Yamato's face. He turned on his heel and walked up to Yamato. Thankfully Yamato noticed Tai was in front of him so he stopped before he ran into Tai, which none of them would have minded if that happened. Yamato gave a fake look of confusion hoping it would fool Tai. When you have dated some one for three years and known them for longer, you notice things faster then other people.  
  
"You cannot pull that one on me anymore Yama. What's wrong?" Tai asked wrapping his arms around the blond's thin waist.  
  
"If I didn't leave chorus class to switch out then none of this would have happened." Yamato sniffed. Tai wrapped his arms around him pulling Yamato closer to him. Yamato gave a small squeak of surprise. Tai burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yamato asked.  
  
"You squeaked." Tai burst into another fit of laughter. Yamato gave a pout then a fake sniff showing he was hurt.  
  
"Gomen Yama-chan, it was just funny." Tai giggled.  
  
"What have I said about that name?" Yamato asked with a glare.  
  
"Use it all the time." Tai whispered in Yamato's ear making poor Yamato blush a deep red. Tai giggled before pressing his lips against Yamato's. Yamato sighed before going limp in Tai's arms, making Tai hold him up. He had to eventually break the kiss, not because he was running out of air. It was because Yamato was getting heavier and heavier by the minute.  
  
'That was wrong making me hold you up." Tai said scrunching up his nose.  
  
"It was wrong to laugh at my squeak. So where even." Yamato said sticking out his tongue. Tai pulled Yamato closer to him making him squeak again.  
  
"That wasn't fair!" Yamato protested.  
  
"What wasn't fair?" A voice asked behind them. Yamato and Tai both turned around to see Mr. Farnet standing behind them with a lunch bag in his hands.  
  
"No-nothing Mr. Farnet." Tai squeaked. Yamato gave a laugh before he was silenced by Tai stepping on his foot.  
  
"Well you to better be getting to lunch then trying to make out in the hall ways. One of the old hags may send you down to the office." He winked before going of to the teachers lounge. Tai and Yamato stood there blushing crimson.  
  
"And please don't tell Mrs. Blank I called her that." Mr. Farnet yelled down the hall. Tai and Yamato gave a nod before going the other direction to the cafeteria. Yamato looked beck to see Mr. Farnet go into the lounge.  
Me~ Another cliff thingy!  
  
Yama~ o.O?  
  
Tai~ We were not making out in the hall ways!  
  
Me~ Looked like it to me.  
  
Tai~ Grrrrrrrrrr.............  
  
Me~ Growl at me again and I make this a Sorato.  
  
Yama~ Don't you dare!  
  
Me~ Then keep your boyfriend under control.  
  
Tai~ But...  
  
Yama~ Do you want to see me end up with Sora?  
  
Tai~ No you end up with me!  
  
Yama~ Then to keep me in YOUR arms, don't growl at the author.  
  
Me~ It could be worse. He could end up with Fiare.  
  
Tai~ (glares)  
  
Yama~ Well please R&R, it is very appreciated.  
  
Me~ Byes for now. 


	4. Lunch part 2

Disclaimer~ Well no memos have gone out so I still don't own Digimon, darn.  
  
Me~ People actually like my work!  
  
Yama~ Yay!  
  
Tai~ Good that means Me will keep up with this story.  
  
Me~ Well I have my other Digimon one which is Dreams of Pain and then my Yu- Gi-Oh one Run no More and then my newest one from Gundam Wing Never give Heero a Flamethrower.  
  
Yama~ How can you keep up with so many fics?  
  
Me~ Talent I guess.  
  
Tai~ You just better concentrate on this one right now.  
  
Me~ I would like to thank all the reviewers!  
  
Yama~ Yep they keep this story going.  
  
Me~ Ok onto the fic!  
  
Tai~ I am going to make her get a better catch phrase soon!  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 4~ Lunch (Part 2)  
  
Tai and Yamato walked hand in hand down to the lunchroom.  
  
"Don't you think that was freaky?" Tai asked.  
  
"What was?"  
  
"How Mr. Farnet popped up out of nowhere and didn't report us to the office." Tai answered with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"He is a young teacher or he just didn't want to get us in trouble." Yamato responded. Tai gave a nod if the head before going back to his thoughts. Yamato decided to go into his own little world too.  
  
"I don't think he would want to get us into trouble. He is way to nice and sensible. Most people think he is a child molester because he is so nice. I guess I can be blamed for that too. He was always so nice to me and would go out of the way to help me. I thought he like liked me because I was in a popular band and was the best looking guy in school. I am not just saying that either. I was voted best-looking guy in the yearbook polls. Then I guess I tried to stay away from him until I found out he had a girlfriend. She was really pretty and I still don't get why he doesn't show her off or talk about her? Though she does look like an older Fiare but Fiare doesn't have iridescent hair...then again both do have silver eyes." Yamato was brought out of his thoughts by Tai nudging him in the arm.  
  
"You ok?" Tai asked with compassion all over his voice.  
  
"Just thinking." Yamato responded smiling.  
  
"You thinking is scary. Last time I tried to read your thoughts I was completely confused." Tai teased. Yamato scanned the room and saw Fiare waving. He dragged Tai to where she was and took a seat.  
  
"Thanks." Yamato said politely.  
  
"Where is your fan club?" Tai mocked.  
  
"Scared them away." Fiare said taking another lick of her ice cream.  
  
"Aren't you going to get your lunch?" Yamato asked looking curiously ay Tai.  
  
"I don't have practice today so I am going to go over your house remember?"  
  
"Oh yea." Yamato responded giving a look of I-knew-that.  
  
"What about you?" Fiare asked pointing to Yamato.  
  
"He's anorexic." Tai responded point blank.  
  
"Am not! I just don't trust the people who make the food. Who knows what they have done to it." Yamato defended himself.  
  
"I kind of figured. There is no rumor about that." Fiare yawned.  
  
"Ice cream isn't the best lunch either. And besides how do you know all the rumors about my band?" Yamato asked curiously.  
  
"Every popular guy has come up and talked to me spilling everything they knew about your band. Seems they think that we are going out so they are trying to break us up." Fiare responded taking a bite of the cone.  
  
"I think they are going to have a hard time then." Tai said lightening up the mood.  
  
"Especially since I have a boyfriend." Fiare said. Yamato and Tai just looked at her with suspicion.  
  
"What! You think that I would lie about a thing like that." Faire said trying to sound hurt. Tai and Yamato just gave her this look of yea.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I am already taken." She joked. Both boys gave her a glare, which kind of made her back away.  
  
"Mental note: Don't get both of them mad in the same room." Fiare thought as she looked upon there ticked off faces. Next thing they knew a red headed girl ran up and latched herself to Tai.  
  
"TAI-CHAN!" She squealed as she nuzzled her face into the back of Tai's neck. Tai sighed where as Yamato was about to kill. Fiare just raised an eyebrow at the situation.  
  
"Hi to you to Sora." Tai sighed trying to pry her hands away from his neck.  
  
"I haven't seen you in so long. Why didn't you sit with me?" She squealed again. Tai covered his ears where as Yamato's left eye started twitching. Faire was going to laugh but then she realized that she might not live to laugh again with the way Yamato was going. Soar gave a confused look as Tai was pried from her grasp and some how ended up in Yamato's arms. Tai gave a look of relief and Sora gave a glare of hatred to Yamato.  
  
"Hey Sora Tai has a surprise for you." Fiare piped in.  
  
"You do?" She squealed in excitement.  
  
"Yep go outside to where the farthest cherry tree is and wait with your eyes closed." Fiare explained. Sora's eyes lit up and was about to give Tai a hug until she noticed Yamato looked like he had fire surrounding him. Instead of that she said I'll see you there and ran off.  
  
"I didn't say anything like that." Tai said aggravated.  
  
"Your right. I did." Faire said giving a look of I know.  
  
"So you lied to her?" Yamato sighed.  
  
"Now she is going to be after me even more." Tai also sighed cuddling into Yamato's grasp. Faire noticed a flicker of surprise in Yamato's eyes before she spoke.  
  
"Why is she that persistent?"  
  
"Don't you think we have tried lying? It doesn't work, just makes her more determined." Yamato explained.  
  
"Well it gets her off your back for a while." Faire said giving the bright side.  
  
"Until the end of school." Tai sighed.  
  
"I thought you where going over Yamato's house?" Fiare asked in confusion.  
  
"I am but she seems to find out when I don't have practice." Tai explained.  
  
"I see your point. Does she meet you in the same place everyday?"  
  
"We have already tried going a different way out of school, but there is only one road that leads to Yamato's house so she finds us at that corner."  
  
"Go around to the back." Fiare said point blank.  
  
"I live in an apartment complex. I can't go around to the back." Yamato explained.  
  
"That complicates things a bit." Fiare sighed. She needed to help him big time. She knew the more she helped him then the faster he would remember her.  
  
"Why are you so intent on helping us?" Tai finally asked.  
  
"I don't like her. She was so snobby to me in the halls cause I took her popularity away." Fiare explained.  
  
"She is like that with everyone but Tai." Yamato informed her.  
  
"Well if she was that way to him then he wouldn't like her." Fiare chuckled.  
  
"Its not funny." Tai growled.  
  
"Why don't you just go around the back then. If you live in the complex that I am thinking of then you could pull it off." She suggested.  
  
"What complex would that be?" Yamato asked suspiciously.  
  
"The Morning Night Day."  
  
"How did you figure that one out? You better not be stalking me." Yamato said defensively.  
  
"It is the only one close enough that you can walk to from school and everyone has been telling me." Faire said taking another lick.  
  
"I hate those fan girls." Yamato said under his breath.  
  
"So they are the ones that have been trying to embarrass me and one tried to kill me." Fiare said giving a cute thinking look.  
  
"Why me?" Yamato sighed again putting his face in Tai's hair.  
  
"You think on that one for a while. I am going to go and get to guidance before the other. Byes." Fiare said getting up and walking out of the lunchroom.  
  
"I think she is the only girl that has not fallen in love with you." Tai said looking up at Yamato.  
  
"That may be why I can get along with her so well." Yamato said looking down at Tai with a smile.  
Me~ Ohhhhhhh so many more questions left unanswered.  
  
Yama~ You really need to stop leaving people in the state of confusion.  
  
Me~ Why not it is so much fun!  
  
Tai~ If you confuse the readers then they don't read the fic.  
  
Me~ Your right. Well please R&R  
  
All~ Byes for now! 


	5. Meeting After School

Disclaimer~ Wow I have gotten this far and no one has sued me yet. And lets keep it that way. I don't own Digimon. If I did then why would I be writing a fic to it?  
  
Me~ I am back!  
  
All~ Yay! (wave little flags)  
  
Me~ Good. Well not so many people reviewed for the last chap.  
  
Yama~ That's not a good thing.  
  
Me~ I don't blame them. It sucked!  
  
Tai~ Then why did you write it?  
  
Me~ It was one of those chapters that moved everything along and gave some info on my other OC.  
  
Tai~ Everything is clear...not really.  
  
Yama~ Well I think the readers will like this chap.  
  
Me~ Yes there is more fluff which everyone likes.  
  
Tai~ Yes!  
  
Me~ Onto the fic!  
  
Tai~ Will you PLEASE get a new catch phrase.  
  
Me~ (sticks tongue out at Tai)  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 5~ Meeting After School.  
  
Well lunch was more pleasant without Sora there for Yamato and Tai.  
  
"I still can't place it." Tai whined in frustration.  
  
"Place what?"  
  
"Why Fiare is being so nice. At first I though it was because she liked you, but it seems she has no interest and she already has a boyfriend. So now I have to think of another theory." Tai explained.  
  
"It may be her personality. Ever think of that. Besides we are the only two guys who are not throwing themselves at her." Yamato said.  
  
"True so she may feel more comfortable around us knowing we are not going to try and kiss her or ask her out on a date." Tai mumbled thinking of something else.  
  
"You are jealous!" Yamato exclaimed quietly. If anyone heard who knows what rumors would pop up.  
  
"No I am not!" Tai said defensively.  
  
"Fine, but you show all the symptoms of it." Yamato teased.  
  
"Blah." Tai whispered cuddling into Yamato's arms even more. Yamato gave a look of surprise before speaking again.  
  
"Well I have to go." Yamato said getting up.  
  
"Oh I see how it is. You don't appreciate my company anymore." Tai said trying to sound hurt. It didn't work very well with all the laughing Yamato was doing.  
  
"No I love your company, I just need to get to guidance fast before everyone else. Only so many people can get switched out of a class and I want to make sure I get switched out." Yamato explained.  
  
"What about your manager?" Tai asked.  
  
"Fiare said she could be the manager."  
  
"Isn't she a little young?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's what I said until I saw she had a license." Yamato sighed.  
  
"So are you going to hire her?" Tai asked. Yamato could hear the jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Well I am going to call her previous bands and see how she did, but I may. And don't worry about anything ok." Yamato said giving Tai a kiss before leaving the lunchroom. Well being too lazy to type all the boring things out, we are going to get straight to the point. Both Faire and Yamato did get switched out of Chorus class and the rest of the day was boring. What! You expected something else exciting to happen! OK we are going to back to Yamato now.  
  
"I hate this class! Why can't the bell ring any faster?" Yamato thought as he stared at the clock. It was the longest 5 minutes he would ever have to face in his life. He was in Mr. Farnet's class last period so it dragged. Well most of the time class was fun and time flew but the Science department manager was there so it had to be boring and educational. The bell finally rang. The whole class including Yamato flew out of the room almost running the manager over. Which no one would have minded? Tai had study hall last period so he never had to visit his locker. Yamato quickly threw the books, literally, he didn't need in his locker and grabbed the books he did need and ran out of school to the usual spot. Well for them there where two usual spots. One was more open so people wouldn't think that they where doing something evil. Gee wonders what they could be thinking? The other one was more private and secretive. That one was only used when Yamato had to see Tai after school when he was coming over. Their communication system is really messed up. Yamato made sure no one was around, especially Sora before diving into the bushes. He quietly walked through the bushed and found Tai sleeping under a tree.  
  
"Morning." Yamato said gently nudging Tai with his foot.  
  
"You just had to wake me up from a good dream." Tai yawned sitting up.  
  
"And what was so good about it?"  
  
"Well, it had you in it!" Tai exclaimed pulling Yamato down to the ground.  
  
"Then I don't want to know what it was." Yamato said settling in his lap.  
  
"I do not have that much of a dirty mind!" Tai said defending himself.  
  
"I never said that." Yamato teased.  
  
"You insinuated it." Tai groaned.  
  
"You are assuming that I insinuated it." Yamato said turning the situation around.  
  
"I quit! Every time I try and match words with you I get a head ache." Tai mumbled nuzzling his head into Yamato's hair.  
  
"Why have you been so cuddly today?" Yamato finally asked.  
  
"Hu?" Tai said trying to play dumb.  
  
"It is not like you to be so cuddly and romantic, yet you have not been able to keep your hands off me today." Yamato pointed out.  
  
"Have to." Tai said getting nervous.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Between first and fourth period!" Tai said proudly.  
  
"Yea that was before Fiare came into the picture. Even since then you have been so protective."  
  
"I don't want to lose you Yama." Tai said burying his head even more.  
  
"And who was the one calling me jealous before?" Yamato joked.  
  
"That was before she got all friendly with you." Tai defended himself.  
  
"You should know me better then that. We both share a passion for music, so naturally we might get along. You don't have to worry about me leaving you for her." Yamato said turning around to face Tai.  
  
"You don't have to worry." Yamato pushed a lose strand of hair away from Tai's eyes. Tai lunged at Yamato giving him a hug.  
  
"Is that what has been bothering you all day?" Yamato thought to himself as he hugged Tai back.  
  
"What about all the rumors going around about you and Faire dating?" Tai asked.  
  
"What about them? Most that reach anyone's ears are soon shut up by Fiare, or my fan girls." Yamato said trying to reassure them.  
  
"What if they reach the other band members?" Tai asked.  
  
"And who will they believe more? Me or the fan girls?" Yamato asked curiously.  
  
"Some may not believe you. Then they would think that you are some kind of player and won't want to be in the band anymore." Tai said.  
  
"Well then I could always hire you." Yamato said smiling.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You have a great singing voice." Before Tai could answer to it Yamato trapped him in a slow and long kiss. Something finally dawned on Tai and he pushed Yamato away. Yamato looked confused and a little hurt where as Tai glared.  
  
"So it was you who caught me singing in the shower!" Tai yelled lunging at Yamato. Yamato quickly got up looking at Tai.  
  
"Wow 1 month not bad." He teased.  
  
"You better hope you live to see your apartment again!" Tai yelled running after Yamato.  
Me~ See much fluffier then the last chap.  
  
Tai~ I love it! You have to write more chaps like this one.  
  
Yama~ I caught Tai singing in the shower? What was I doing to even be in the bathroom when he was taking a shower?  
  
Tai~ What where your intentions?  
  
Yama~ (blush)  
  
Me~ Convenient story line. I have many of those. ^_^  
  
Tai~ Ok then...  
  
Me~ What ever. Now I want to get at least 5 reviews before I post up the next chap! Ok?  
  
Yama~ She is not kidding and she will be counting.  
  
Tai~ PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
Me~ Byes for now! 


	6. Yama’s House and a few other mishaps

Disclaimer~ Nope don't own Digimon. I am still waiting for the memo.  
  
Me~ Yes! I got more reviews!!!! And this chap is nothing but Taito fluff. This chap is also dedicated to Malyesin for her kind words on my fic. Thanks and I hope this is fluffy enough for you.  
  
Yama~ Yay! (waves little flags)  
  
Me~ Where did you get those flags?  
  
Yama~ I found them in your supply closet.  
  
Me~ Those are my flags!!!!!!!!  
  
Yama~ AHHHHHH! (runs away from enraged author)  
  
Tai~ Yea guess I start the fic. Please read.  
  
Me~ (in the background) It is onto the fic!!!!!! Stupid Tai. And please enter in the contest that is in the ending author notes!  
  
Yama~ Tai is not stupid!  
  
Tai~ Well mine is better then hers right?  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 6~ Yama's House and a few other mishaps.  
  
Yamato ran for his life as Tai chased him at his heels.  
  
"Calm down Tai-chan." Yamato called back.  
  
"Why should I!? You where the one who caught me!" Tai yelled to him picking up speed. Sora was about to say hi to Tai but was almost run over by the couple.  
  
"We missed!" Yamato called back again.  
  
"Turn around and we may hit her this time." Tai teased. Yamato came to a sliding halt with an evil glint in his eyes. Tai gave a confused look before deciding to speed up again so he could catch him. Just as Tai was about to grab him Yamato did a dodge roll under his arms and ran the other way. (A/N: I have played way to much Kingdom Hearts). Tai was way to confused on what happened to even bother turning around.  
  
"Yes it worked!" Yamato thought as he turned the corner to the parking lot. Sora was about to say hi again but was almost run over in the process.  
  
"I see what he is going at." Tai thought mischievously running up the front steps to Yamato's apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and ran into Yamato's room.  
  
"After this he may wish he never gave me a key." Tai laughed before hiding himself in the shadows. Yamato went though the back entrance and went onto the veranda that was connected to his bedroom window.  
  
"He thinks that I am at the front door I bet so he will hide there." Yamato thought as he climbed thought the unlocked window. It was a bit to cold to keep the window open all the time and I don't think Yamato wanted random people entering his house. Like fan girls that would take all his clothing and everything he possesses. Well Yamato was in for a rude awakening. As soon as he entered the sunlight that filtered though his room Tai jumped on him pinning him to the bed. Tai sat on his waist and pinned his arms with his, which made him have to lean over a bit.  
  
"Got ya!" Tai said in glory.  
  
"How did you get in?" Yamato asked looking up at him.  
  
"You gave me a key remember." Tai said reminding him.  
  
"Exactly why did I give you a key aga..." Yamato was silenced by Tai sweetly and slowly kissing him. Yamato moaned as Tai ventured to his neck and starting nibbling.  
  
"This is why you gave me a key." Tai said in between kisses.  
  
"I thought you where hungry?" Yamato asked lifting his head up a bit.  
  
"Why do you think I am chewing on you?" Tai teased.  
  
"Very funny Tai, but what am I going to tell my dad when he asks why I have bite marks on my neck." Yamato said sarcastically.  
  
"Say a vamp came in and was hungry so you looked like a sexy meal for him." Tai said giving his two cents in.  
  
"And that vamp conveniently was you Tai?"  
  
"We would leave that part out of course." Tai laughed pushing himself up so he was sitting straight.  
  
"Well I am hungry too since I didn't have lunch today. So would you mind getting off of me?" Yamato asked looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"Who's fault was that?"  
  
"Not my fault, dad forgot to remind me to get my lunch out of the fridge this morning and you forgot to call to remind me too." Yamato said pouting.  
  
"I was running late hon. And your dad and me shouldn't have to remind you to take your lunch to school every morning." Tai said trying to sound all mother like. It wasn't working to well since Yamato was laughing.  
  
"You know how forgetful I am in the morning." Yamato laughed trying desperately to defend himself.  
  
"Then why don't you take some of those memory vitamins in the morning. Then you may remember to grab your lunch." Tai teased again.  
  
"Dad said that and it didn't work. He was the one who told me to make my lunches at night so I would have something ready in the morning." Yamato said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Get a new brain then."  
  
"Yes you think that they keep those on the shelves of grocery stores?"  
  
"Why not. They have everything else." Tai said with that adorable grin on that made Yamato blush.  
  
"Ha! I did it again!" Tai said triumphantly.  
  
"Did what?" Yamato asked confused with his face still red.  
  
"I made you blush. Even after 3 years of dating and 6 years of knowing each other I can still make you blush." Tai said smiling like a lunatic. Yamato blushed even more trying to avoid Tai's gaze.  
  
"Well if you excuse me I am getting something to eat. Unless you want the same bite marks on your neck too." Yamato said pushing Tai off of him.  
  
"Meanie." Tai said in this childish voice. Yamato passed by the mirror to see that he did actually have bite marks on his neck.  
  
"Great dad is going to kill me if he sees those. This may be the last time Tai comes over if he had his way." Yamato thought going into the kitchen. Yamato was happily humming to himself as he made lunch for Tai and him. As he was cutting the vegetables up Tai snuck behind him.  
  
"New lyrics?" Tai purred in his ear as he snaked his arms around Yamato's waist.  
  
"You better be thankful I am used to you doing this or I would have cut myself." Yamato said putting down the knife.  
  
"See I should come over more often. Then you could learn to cook under any conditions." Tai said biting Yamato's neck again.  
  
"Now I am going to have to wear a turtle neck so I can cover those up." Yamato stuttered.  
  
"Good that means I can keep going." Tai said biting a little harder. Yamato sighed as he fell back into Tai's arms.  
  
"Not fair again! This is the second time today that I have had to hold you up." Tai whined.  
  
"So? You where the one seducing me. Deal with it." Yamato said point blank.  
  
"Well then I am going to leave you do making lunch." Tai said kissing Yamato before going into the living room.  
  
"I knew that would get him out." Yamato thought happily humming to himself again before going back to the vegetables. Tai was sitting in the room quietly trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"I don't want to watch T.V cause nothing is on and I can't seduce Yama again or he will make me hold him up." Tai thought as he stared blankly at the ground.  
  
"Lunch is ready love." Yamato called from the kitchen.  
  
"What in the world did you make so quickly?" Tai asked.  
  
"I made stir fry." Yamato called back.  
  
"How on earth did you brown the meat so fast?"  
  
"I made it yesterday. I know you don't like waiting and I some how knew no one was going to remind me to get my lunch, so I decided to cook it up." Yamato said bringing in the plates.  
  
"Your way to good to me Yama-chan." Tai said with compassion dripping in his voice.  
  
"What have I said about that name Tai?" Yamato said tapping his foot.  
  
"Not to use it." Tai said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well I am going to go change. I don't know when dad is coming home and I don't want him to see the bite marks you left on my neck. You just better be thankful that the school uniforms are high collard so I can hide them. Either that or both of us would be in trouble." Yamato said placing the plates on the dining room table.  
  
"Can I watch?" Tai asked with this cute innocent face on.  
  
"NO!" Yamato shouted closing and locking his door.  
  
"Geez it is only his shirt." Tai thought as he moved over to the food. About a minute later Yamato emerged with his skintight black turtleneck that made him look really sexy. (A/N:*drool* I love that shirt on him ^_^)  
  
"Their now one less thing to worry about." Yamato sighed sitting down. Tai seductively licked his lips as he watched Yamato.  
  
"And one more thing to worry about." Yamato thought looking scared.  
  
"You seemed worried?" Tai asked looking at Yamato hungrily.  
  
"You would be too if your boyfriend was looking at you the way that you are looking at me." Yamato squeaked.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have worn that shirt." Tai said staring even harder. Lunch was interesting on Yamato's part. He was eating as fast as he could without choking and trying to avoid Tai's gaze. Tai really didn't care how fast he was eating. He was to busy looking at the hottie in front of him. Yamato quickly finished and ran to the kitchen to but his plate away and then ran out to the living room. Tai on the other hand took his time and slowly walked up to Yamato ensnaring him. Yamato blushed as Tai pressed his forehead to his with the same gaze he had at lunch.  
  
"Y-You ok Tai?" Yamato asked blushing even harder.  
  
"Never felt better." Tai purred pressing his lips hard against Yamato's. Yamato moaned snaking his hands up to Tai's neck and then to his hair pushing him in to deepen the kiss. Tai's tongue gradually slipped into Yamato's mouth. He traced along his teeth and the perimeter of his loves own tongue. Yamato gave a small gasp as Tai's hands traced up and down his back. Yamato's dad walked in to see his son and Tai in a heated kiss.  
  
"Sorry if I m interrupting things." He said putting his hand in front of his eyes. Tai opened his eyes with a devilish glare still kissing Yamato. Thankfully Yamato herd his father and broke the kiss with the same devilish glare in his eyes.  
  
"Hi dad." Yamato tried to say without trying to sound to seductive. If his father heard that tone then he would know something is up. Then again after what he saw, you would have to be blind not to suspect anything.  
  
"Well I just ran in to get a few things. I'll see you two later." He said running out the door. Tai gave another glance to the door before going back to what he was doing before the rude interruption.  
Me~ I got really fluffy on this chap. And it was long so I better get a good amount!  
  
Tai~ Good now write every chap like this one.  
  
Yama~ Well a little less intense.  
  
Me~ I thought you liked it?  
  
Yama~ I do, but I don't want all the readers knowing everything about me.  
  
Tai~ You liked it and lets leave it at that.  
  
Me~ Ok that makes it a lot simpler. Now onto better things. We have a contest.  
  
Tai~ In your reviews please vote on if you want the author to keep her stupid catch phrase or to change it.  
  
Me~ Here are the choices.  
  
Keep it the same (Onto the fic!) Here's the chap Hope you like Tanoshimu! (have fun in Japanese)  
  
Yama~ So please R&R and vote.  
  
All~ Byes 


	7. Night Over and Enemy Rampage

Disclaimer~ I am still waiting for the royalties for Digimon. So I still don't own it.  
  
Me~ HA! I knew the readers like my catch phrase. And I have a present for my reviewers.  
  
Yama~ We never get anything from you. So how come they do?  
  
Me~ Cause they are nice enough to say my fic is good and my catch phrase it too!  
  
Tai~ They did not help my cause. And what are you giving them?  
  
Me~ (Gives reviewers fave digimon plushies) That's what.  
  
Reviewers~ Yay!  
  
Yama~ This is her fic. She can have whatever catch phrase she wants.  
  
Me~ He is right. So I want to keep it the same. :p  
  
Tai~ Well I don't like it.  
  
Me~ I can change this into a Sorato fic with a few strokes of my keys. Malyesin thanks for the idea. ^_^  
  
Tai~ You wouldn't dare!  
  
Yama~ Don't put me through that nightmare!!!! Please!  
  
Me~ So then I keep my catch phrase.  
  
Tai~ Keep it! Keep it! Just don't put poor Yama though that!  
  
Me~ Ok I am keeping it and this story and Taito.  
  
Tai + Yama~ (sigh in relief)  
  
Me~ Onto the fic!  
  
Tai~ (grumble grumble)  
  
Me~ What was that Tai?  
  
Tai~ (squeaks) Nothing!  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 7~ Night Over and Enemy Rampage  
  
"Tai you want to sleep over?" Yamato's dad asked from the kitchen.  
  
"It's a school night. I don't know if it would be ok with my parents." Tai called back from the living room. Yamato was once again trying to teach his dad how to cook. Tai decided it was safer to stay in the living room. Last time he was in there and tried to help he almost got a haircut. Which was not to his liking.  
  
"I think they would say yes. You and Yama have a project due in History." Yamato's father yelled back.  
  
"How in the world did you find out about that?" Yamato said in surprise.  
  
"It was on the board. You wrote that Tai was coming over to work on the history project." Yamato's father said pointing to the dry-erase board.  
  
"Nice going Yama-chan." Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't call me that Tai." Yamato protested.  
  
"Call your Mom and ask. Tell her you didn't finish and that we invited you to sleep over." Yamato's father called back.  
  
"Thanks." Tai said going over to the phone to call. He came into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
  
"So what did she say?" Yamato asked putting the knife in the sink.  
  
"She said yes." Tai said wrapping his arms around Yamato's slim figure.  
  
"Ok you two go into the living room and work on your project. I think I can handle dinner from here on." He said shoving Yamato and Tai out of the kitchen.  
  
"Should we order out?" Tai asked.  
  
"He is getting better but we should have money out just incase." Yamato said pulling a twenty out form the hallway dresser.  
  
"Ok let's work on the project." Tai said dragging Yamato by the hand to his room.  
  
"Dad said to work on it in the living room." Yamato said confused as Tai closed and locked the door.  
  
"I like your room better." Tai said lowering his eyes.  
  
"Cause you can make out with me and dad can't catch us." Yamato said tapping his foot.  
  
"For the most part." Tai said pushing Yamato on the bed and sitting on top of him.  
  
"Tai the project is due in a week. We need to work on it." Yamato said giving a mother like look.  
  
"Fine." Tai sighed getting off of Yamato. Yamato's father intently listened to hear if they where really doing their project. He could hear some one typing and a few pages turning.  
  
"At least they listened to me. Now if only the stove would." Yamato's father sweat dropped looking at the burnt food.  
  
"Can I come in Yama?" He asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Tai my dad is here, let him in." Yamato muffled as Tai covered his mouth in a kiss.  
  
"So? We did the project." Tai muffled back.  
  
"I am coming in." Yamato's dad called turning the handle. It was locked, not to his surprise.  
  
"I should not be surprised." He thought taking out a key. He opened the door to find his son and Tai in another heated kiss. Tai was sitting on top on Yamato and Yamato had his arms around Tai's neck.  
  
"Did you at least get the report done?" He asked tapping his foot. Yamato blindly reached over and threw the report at his dad. Surprisingly he had really good aim or has done this more then once. It gracefully flew over to Yamato's dad and was easily caught.  
  
"That's good now where is the money. I burnt it again." He asked looking over the report. Yamato pointed to the hallway dresser.  
  
"Thank you." He said shutting the door. Yamato smiled as he traced his hands around Tai's neck and lightly down Tai's jawbone making him shiver. Tai giggled nibbling on Yamato's lower lip. About thirty minutes late Yamato's dad called saying the take out was here. Both came out with their hair completely messed up and Tai's shirt was disarranged.  
  
"You two really need to cover up better." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You already caught us so why waste the energy." Tai said hugging Yamato.  
  
"And why did you change into a turtle neck Yama? It is the middle of spring." He said eyeing his son suspiciously. Yamato blushed hard and the thought of why he was wearing a turtleneck.  
  
"I was cold." Yamato said quickly.  
  
"Just as I though." Yamato's dad said as he moved the collar down to see bite marks all over his son's neck.  
  
"Ummm....well...see..." Tai started.  
  
"Am I supposed to believe that a vamp came in and found my son a sexy meal?" Yamato's father asked.  
  
"Yea." Tai said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry I am not mad at you. Just learn to cover up better." He said giving his son a pat on the head.  
  
"That went better then I thought." Yamato said in amazement.  
  
"He's good." Tai said also in amazement. Dinner passed and soon it was time for bed.  
  
"Why do we need to go to sleep so early?" Yamato asked sounding like a kid again.  
  
"You have school tomorrow that's why." His father said pointing to the door. Both Yamato and Tai reluctantly trudged to the room and locked the door.  
  
"Come on Yama." Tai yawned patting the space next to him on the bed. Yamato smiled and curled up next to his love falling into a blissful sleep. Gee should I interrupt this? Yeah I should. ^_^. Yamato woke up to hear an explosion outside.  
  
"Tai wake up." Yamato said shaking him.  
  
"Gee Yamato you want more." Tai mumbled turning over.  
  
"I don't want to know what goes on in your sick mind." Yamato sweat dropped.  
  
"Now WAKE UP!" Yamato yelled in Tai's ear.  
  
"Aieeeee!" Tai screamed jolting up.  
  
"We need to go." Yamato said getting up and putting a shirt on.  
  
"You look better without a shirt on." Tai yawned. Yamato gave a sigh of annoyance before turning to his love. Tai gave a confused look, as Yamato pulled him up be the shoulders and kissed him hard.  
  
"Morning." Tai muffled wide-eyed.  
  
"I knew that would wake you up." Yamato said breaking the kiss and running out the door. Tai ran after him and grabbed a shirt on the way.  
  
"What's up?" Tai asked buttoning up.  
  
"I heard an explosion." Yamato said running though the streets.  
  
"And where is it?" Tai yawned.  
  
"Don't know, but I have a feeling where it is." Yamato said turning a corner.  
  
"A feeling?" Tai asked. He always had a hunch that Yamato had a sixth sense but didn't know about it.  
  
"Yea a feeling. I don't know why but something is dragging me there." Yamato puffed. Just as he thought, there was a huge hole in the middle of a flower shop strip mall.  
  
"Why here though?" Tai asked out loud.  
  
"The person wants to lure some one here." Yamato answered scanning the area.  
  
"And you know this how?" Tai asked also scanning.  
  
"That feeling again." Before Tai could answer an explosion happened behind him sending him flying into Yamato's arms.  
  
"You ok Tai!?" Yamato asked frantically.  
  
"Yea I'm ok." Tai said lifting his face from Yamato's chest.  
  
"That's good." Yamato said stroking his hair.  
  
"Pathetic mortals." A rich, deep male voice said from above them. Both Yamato and Tai looked up to see some faerie guy floating above them. He had long ebony hair with two braids hanging from the sides of his head. He had black butterfly like wings with dark almost black purple and blood red flames. He had sharp features and deep forest green soulless eyes that pierced your whole body with a quick glance. He had a tall and dancer like pale figure with a lose cotton black shirt and a dark blood red button up shirt over it that was open with a gold sash to hold them together. The trench coat matched the wings. Black with the same flames on the bottom of the coat and sleeves. He also had black cotton pants that allowed much movement for his legs.  
  
"Well he isn't a vamp." Tai said sighing thankfully.  
  
"How could you tell?" He sneered.  
  
"Well you aren't wearing tight ass leather and you don't look like a slut. Plus your wings are to feminine." Tai stated.  
  
"Your right. I am much worse." He laughed.  
  
"Then what is your name?" Yamato yelled at him.  
  
"Why is that important to you?" He asked with curiosity dripping in his voice.  
  
"If you are as powerful as you say then why would you fear giving us your name? If you are so powerful then you could kill us and no one would ever know." Yamato taunted.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?! This guy could kill us in the snap of his fingers." Tai said in shock.  
  
"I don't know why either Tai. For some reason I need to stand up to him. It is like that feeling I had before." Yamato thought staring at the faerie.  
  
"I admire your courage, a bit stupid but courageous. My name Farrel." He spoke.  
  
"Well then Farrel, why are you here?" Yamato asked.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to never find out." He laughed raising his hands.  
  
"Yama we need to get out of here! He is going to kill us." Tai pleaded burying his head into Yamato's chest.  
  
"Now I am going to kill you." He said in a point blank way sending showers of metallic black lightning at the two teens. Yamato snapped his eyes shut hard and pressed Tai closer to him. Just as the lightning was about to strike Yamato glowed gold and short-circuited the lightning creating a shower of small black light.  
  
"I will see you again." Farrel said before vanishing into an open door.  
  
"How did you do that Yama?" Tai asked looking at his love in amazement.  
  
"I wish I knew." Yamato said looking at his hands. Little to anyone's knowledge some one was watching in the shadows.  
  
"I knew it! He is the one who will open the light." She whispered vanishing with a lock of iridescent hair shining in the shadows.  
Me~ I have finally showed the bad guy! Now this story can get somewhere!!!  
  
Yama~ And why in the world am I glowing gold????  
  
Tai~ You almost killed us with that really kewl looking lightning.  
  
Me~ I know I made the bad guy look so kewl! So happy. ^_^  
  
Yama~ And who was the chick in the shadows??? She was there to help him wasn't she!  
  
Me~ Maybe and then again maybe not.  
  
Tai~ That doesn't help one bit. -_-;  
  
Me~ Ok here is a question since some people liked the contest thing.  
  
Tai~ You are going to change that annoying catch phrase of yours!  
  
Me~ No dolt! (hits Tai over the head with lamppost of Pain.)  
  
Tai~ Jeez.  
  
Me~ Ok here it is. Who is Farrel? T.K Jou The chorus teacher Mr. Farnet  
  
Tai~ What about the chick!  
  
Me~ That will be next time.  
  
Yama~ Please R&R  
  
All~ Byes 


	8. Recap and memories long forgotten

Disclaimer~ Annoying royalties are really getting in the way. Must wait till I can own Digimon and then eventually the world!  
  
Me~ I am really sorry that it took this long to update! I have been really busy with exams and then I have a ton of projects that are due around the same day.  
  
Yama~ So why aren't you looking for info instead of writing this?  
  
Me~ Because one is for Spanish class and all the sites that I am looking for are in Spanish!  
  
Tai~ Wow wonder why? -_-;  
  
Me~ Shut up.  
  
Tai~ :p  
  
Me~ Grrrrrr! (attacks Tai with lamppost of pain)  
  
Tai~ Aieeee! (runs away really fast)  
  
Yama~ Let start shall we.  
  
Me~ (in the distance) Onto the fic!  
  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 8~Recap and memories long forgotten.  
  
"Yama we should really get going. The police are going to be here any minute." Tai said frantically tugging the blond by his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Your right. Lets get going.' Yamato said in a hushed voice as they ran back to Yamato's room in the shadows.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Tai asked quietly slipping through Yamato's window.  
  
"I have no idea but the guy wasn't from this world." Yamato whispered back locking the window.  
  
"We left though the door and we are coming back through the window. Why?" Tai asked settling on the bed.  
  
"Dad came home a few minutes ago from work. I heard him when I woke up about 11 that the office needed him for something and when we where running home I saw the car pull up." Yamato explained.  
  
"I love having an observant boyfriend." Tai giggled pulling Yamato onto the bed.  
  
"You should but we need to find out more about the guy." Yamato said thinking.  
  
"Well we can obviously tell he isn't human and he can make lightning come out from nowhere." Tai rambled on.  
  
"There are other things too. Why no one else but me heard the first explosion and why he was doing this in a flower strip mall." Yamato said in a low voice.  
  
"Your right. You where the only one who heard the first explosion. I didn't hear it and the police only showed up after the second one." Tai said thoughtfully.  
  
"There has to be some explanation to all of this. Also why the hell was I glowing gold? That has never happened to me before." Yamato said thinking out loud.  
  
"How about we think of this tomorrow. It is late and we have school tomorrow." Tai yawned letting his head fall on the soft pillow.  
  
"Night love." Yamato said lightly kissing Tai on the lips.  
  
"Night to you too." Tai yawned before falling asleep into his dream world. Yamato followed his example and allowed his mind to bring him to where ever it wants to. Preferably visions of Tai.  
  
"Good just a few more moments and he will be asleep enough to regain." A girl whispered levitating in the shadows. She waited patiently as Yamato turned and tossed in his sleep. Nothing violent or serious but looked like he was trying to get as comfortable as possible considering he was sharing the bed. As soon as he stopped moving she took out a plain brown leather pouch and stuck her delicate hand into it reveling a liquid that looked like quicksilver. She floated effortlessly though the window and hovered above Yamato and Tai.  
  
"Now drink." She commanded letting the liquid run off her fingers and down Yamato's throat.  
  
"*Ghod what the hell is this!" Yamato coughed in his dreams as he felt the quicksilver like substance run down his throat. It froze every part of his body as it flowed down. He went into coughing fits trying to get it out of his system but to no avail. There was a quick flash of black before the feeling of cold and the substance was gone. It was almost as if he went into a blackout. He couldn't remember anything between the place he was in and now the new place he ended up. It was different from anything he had ever seen. There where green plants and little streams running all over the place. The floor was moist almost like a sponge but never let out any water when he stepped or stomped on it. At first thought it could be a swamp but it wasn't humid at all and there where no bugs. He could see tiny waterfalls from where the soil and earth was faulted. What he thought was fish were swimming though the passages of streams. They couldn't be normal fish. Sometimes he could see them in a solid colors of every shade in the crayon box and then other times they would fade away looking transparent. What also shocked him was when ever he walked over the streams he never sank or disturbed the earth around it. He didn't leave any footprints in the swamp like floor.  
  
"What kind of world is this?" Yamato asked himself as he started to wander around. He was startled by the sound of other rapidly moving footsteps and the sound of crying.  
  
"Who else could be here?" He asked watching the small blur run by.  
  
"That would be my answer." He once again said to himself running after the figure. It eventually stopped in a clearing and started to cry. Yamato slowed down to a quiet walk and peeked around a thick tree.  
  
"It can't be!" He gasped at the small figure. He had the same blond hair and cerulean eyes that he did. Only they where bigger and not so cold as they where now.  
  
"It really can't be. That is I." Yamato gasped again moving forward.  
  
"Are you ok?" A new small voice said. Yamato peeked once again from a new and closer spot to see a new figure. It was a small petite little girl with butterfly wings the shade of lilac.  
  
"Is that a faerie?" Yamato whispered inching closer.  
  
"Not really." The little Yamato sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Yamato snapped back.  
  
"Cause I can help you." She said back gathering him up in her arms.  
  
"My parents are going through fights again." Yamato sniffed.  
  
"What the hell is going on? This is a really freaky dream." The older Yamato whispered watching further.  
  
"Please don't fret. It will be ok. You are going to be happy later in life. Just be patient." She whispered rubbing his back.  
  
"You sure." Yamato choked.  
  
"Yea. Here." She said holding out a small gold necklace.  
  
"How is this going to help?" He asked.  
  
"It will protect you from things later in life." She said putting it on his neck.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked looking at the necklace.  
  
"You will understand later." She said quietly placing him on the ground as she got up. The older Yamato finally got a good look at her. She had forest green overalls on with a brown shirt to match. What made her stand out from everything was her eyes and hair.  
  
"What is it with all these girls that I meet having sliver eyes." Yamato commented. Her eyes where sliver and her short hair a light iridescent color.  
  
"I think they are influencing my dreams now." Yamato said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Another new voice said coming from another entrance to this little clearing.  
  
"Helping some one." She called back. Soon the voice revealed itself. It was another faerie but this time a guy. He had long ebony hair with green eyes and wings the shade of gold. He was wearing the same outfit the girl was. He had on black overalls and a silver shirt.  
  
"You know that it is against our laws to help humans." He shot back.  
  
"I don't care. Just wait till I rule then we won't have this stupid law." She yelled back.  
  
"That won't be for a few million years so deal with it for now." He said back.  
  
"I need to wake up." Yamato said shaking his head back and forth. Well he got his wish. When he opened his eyes again he was staring into Tai's eyes.  
  
"Have a nice dream?" Tai asked sweetly kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Yeah. What time is it?" Yamato yawned.  
  
"10." Tai answered calmly.  
  
"WHAT! We are late!" Yamato yelled jumping out of bed.  
  
"School was closed cause of what happened last night." Tai said bringing Yamato back to bed.  
  
"You could have said that in the beginning." Yamato shot back playfully.  
  
"I wanted to see your reaction." Tai said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Ok so doing the report last night was stupid. What do you want to do love?" Yamato asked.  
  
"How about spending the day with you." Tai said grinning as he abducted Yamato under the covers.  
Me~ Ha! I didn't get writers block on this chap! Happy me. ^_^  
  
Yama~ They way that you where going before it looked like you where.  
  
Tai~ She is just lazy so that's why it took so long.  
  
Me~ No! School is being annoying right now.  
  
Yama~ Sure.  
  
Me~ Please R&R. I have to kill a few people.  
  
All~ Byes.  
  
Tai+Yama~ Please put that sky scraped down me!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Day off

Disclaimer~ Ok amazon isn't working either on getting the copyrights. So for now I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me~ I am really sorry for not updating. Once again I have gotten another project. We have to do a mock trial about Pearl Harbor and I am playing Fuchida. Plus we can't use any note cards so I have to memorize everything.  
  
Yama~ And she isn't lying.  
  
Tai~ Even we are helping her to look for the information.  
  
Me~ Which has been no help. -_-;  
  
Tai~ Not our prob.  
  
Me~ And sorry about the last chap. I forgot to put the footnote for ghod. Well it is an inside joke my dungeons and dragons group and me have. We call our gm or dm ghod. Plus I don't want to insult people who take using his or hers name in vain.  
  
Yama~ Ok lets get going.  
  
Me~ Onto the fic! And this is going to be a long chap with bits of fluff here and there.  
  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 9~ Day off  
  
"What do you want for breakfast love?" Yamato asked looking through the cabinets.  
  
"What ever you want to make." Tai said from the table.  
  
"Why am I always the one cooking?" Yamato asked opening up the fridge.  
  
"You know I can't and you always offer." Tai said point blank.  
  
"I could always teach you." Yamato said taking out some bacon.  
  
"My mom tried that one. I don't want to go through that again." Tai sighed going over to the cupboard to set the table.  
  
"I fear what is going to happen to you once you get into college." Yamato teased taking out the makings for pancakes.  
  
"I'll room with you." Tai said giving him a peck on the nose.  
  
"That is going to go well." Yamato sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Why? No one can bother us." Tai whispered in his ear making Yamato blush.  
  
"You win." Yamato sighed mixing the batter.  
  
"Don't I always?" Tai teased getting out the pan and oiling it.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Yamato asked scooping the batter on to the hot pan.  
  
"What I told you in bed. Spend the day with you." Tai smiled getting out the butter and syrup.  
  
"That sounded wrong I hope you know." Yamato blushed.  
  
"You took it wrong." Tai countered back. Ok now I am tired of typing up breakfast. So they eat breakfast and talk about their plans to go out and see the city since it was such a nice day.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Tai called outside Yamato's door.  
  
"No. I told you before getting my hair just right is essential before going out." Yamato yelled through the door.  
  
"And people thought I worried to much on my looks." Tai laughed.  
  
"I need to look good. If I don't then people won't come to see my band." Yamato emerged looking as good as he always claimed. He wore a loose dark blue muscle shirt with a pair of dark blue jean shorts to match.  
  
"Aren't you going to get cold?" Tai asked drooling.  
  
"No it is 70 degrees outside and hands off." Yamato said giving him a glare.  
  
"I don't think so." Tai said giving a more seductive glare. Yamato gave a yell of surprise as he was pushed against the wall as Tai assaulted his neck.  
  
"I said hands off." Yamato stuttered.  
  
"Then do something about it." Tai purred tracing his tongue up the hollow to Yamato's throat. Yamato didn't even bother trying to use his remaining strength to push Tai off of him. Yamato lifted his head a bit so Tai could get a hold of his skin under his neck. Tai gave an evil giggle as he slowly traced his finger up Yamato's leg and under his shirt to trace small circles on the small of his back. Yamato was about to protest until Tai stopped kissing his neck and went straight for his lips.  
  
"Tai we need to get going." Yamato moaned in his mouth. Tai responded by pressing his body further against Yamato's fragile frame.  
  
"We have plenty of time.' Tai whispered in his ear as he rested his head on Yamato's shoulder.  
  
"What has gotten into you these past few days? You have never been this cuddly before." Yamato whispered back stroking his hair.  
  
"I never thought I could lose you before." Tai whispered softly.  
  
"You could never lose me. Where on earth did you get that idea?" Yamato asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
"First this drop dead gorgeous girl comes in and becomes your friend in an instant then this guy tried to kill you." Tai whispered back almost in tears.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about there love. I am not going to let her come between us and second of all I am not going to go out and look for trouble if it worries you that much." Yamato said giving a chaste kiss on Tai's lips.  
  
"She is going to become your manager though." Tai reminded him.  
  
"Then I will in force that this is only business and that is all the feelings I have for her." Yamato explained slightly raising Tai off of his shoulder.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Why would I not? I love you more then anything I know. I would give up my band if it meant being with you." Yamato said love shining in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Yama. Now why don't we go out and see the town." Tai said dragging him out the door.  
  
(At Fiare's house)  
  
"Why can't I go out?" Fiare demanded.  
  
"You are in danger right now. I cannot let you out." The maid said bowing.  
  
"He doesn't know me in this form and I can hide me magic signature." Faire yelled.  
  
"What if he sees right through it?" The maid asked.  
  
"I run like hell and hope he doesn't follow me back. What else could I do?" Faire said walking to the door.  
  
"We don't want you to get hurt." The maid pleaded.  
  
"He won't hurt me. After all I am married to him." Faire smiled before running out the door.  
  
"Just like her mother. Running off with no concern for her well being." The maid sighed going back to cleaning the house.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Tai asked licking his ice cream cone.  
  
"I thought we would have had some lunch before dessert." Yamato laughed.  
  
"Life is uncertain. Eat dessert first." Tai teased. (A/N: He took my saying!)  
  
"Why don't we go through the rose garden?" Yamato pleaded.  
  
"That's a bit to feminine for my taste Yama." Tai said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"I thought you liked it romantic?" Yamato said giving a grin.  
  
"I don't like feminine romantic." Tai defended.  
  
"And making out with me isn't?" Yamato said giving a grin.  
  
"If you want to." Tai sighed in defeat.  
  
"Thank you Tai-chan. Don't worry you will get something good tonight." Yamato whispered leading him by the hand.  
  
"That sounded wrong." Tai said blushing.  
  
"You are taking it wrong that's why." Yamato countered.  
  
"How dare you use my words against me!" Tai pouted. Well Yamato dragged Tai to the rose gardens but with much resistance. Tai may have said he was going to go but that doesn't mean he can't put up a fight.  
  
"See it isn't so bad." Yamato said taking in a deep breath.  
  
"That's cause you aren't allergic to pollen." Tai sneezed.  
  
"Then you should have remembered your medicine." Yamato teased leading him by the hand through the paths.  
  
"I didn't think I would need it." Tai sneezed again.  
  
"Hello." Fiare said popping out from a corner.  
  
"You like roses too?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I think I would have to since I work in a florist shop." Fiare smiled.  
  
"Is that where you got the rose in your hair?" Tai asked pointing to the small purple rose bud coming out from behind her right ear.  
  
"Yea." She said quickly glancing at it.  
  
"Was your shop in the same strip mall that was attacked?" Yamato asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeps. That is why I am not in work today." Fiare smiled again.  
  
"Do you know why it was attacked?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I have no idea why some one would attack there. It really isn't that popular and all the shops are closed at that time." Fiare sighed.  
  
"They may have been trying to get some one." Tai suggested.  
  
"Who though? No one important works there and no one important or worth getting ever shops there." Fiare said again.  
  
"Well we got to get going. See you tomorrow." Yamato said politely walking away.  
  
"Seems he is catching on." Fiare snickered in her mind as she walked beck to the strip mall.  
  
"Something about her creeps me out." Tai said looking behind him to make sure Fiare wouldn't pop up.  
  
"I can feel something too but it isn't threatening." Yamato agreed looking over at the pond.  
  
"Do you think she could be from the digital world?" Tai finally asked.  
  
"Our digivices would have gone off if she was and Kari or T.K haven't mentioned anyone getting out." Yamato said calmly sitting down on a bench.  
  
"I know that but still. She isn't human." Tai sighed rubbing his nose.  
  
"I think I have had enough of the roses. Lets go and get some lunch." Yamato smiled leading Tai out of the gardens.  
  
"Finally no more pollen and I can get more food." Tai almost shouted scoffing down the rest of his cone.  
  
Me~ Ok not as long as I thought but of well.  
  
Tai~ I hate roses.  
  
Yama~ She did that not me.  
  
Me~ I needed for you two to see Fiare in a peaceful environment.  
  
Tai~ Could have made it a water park.  
  
Yama~ That really isn't peaceful Tai-chan. -_-;  
  
Me~ Oh well I will finish boring you people. Please R&R. 


	10. Getting over to Yama’s house

Disclaimer~ Ok I will find the rights to Digimon and then rule the world bwahahahahahaha...ok enough of that.  
  
Me~ Ok in this chap I am bringing in the rest of the digimon cast. Yes I know I am finally bringing in the rest. And this is a long chap to for all the people who like the chaps long.  
  
Tai~ You are not bringing back Sora are you? (cowers in fear)  
  
Yama~ (hold Tai) You can bring her back but don't let her anywhere near my love.  
  
Me~ That's why she only gets a small and insignificant part in this.  
  
Yama~ Yay! (waves little flags)  
  
Me~ You went into my supply closet again didn't you? (left eye twitching)  
  
Yama~ Tai-chan protect me!  
  
Tai~ Hands off he is mine!  
  
Me~ (sighs) Fine he is yours but I am going to get him for taking my flags.  
  
Yama~ Mental Note: Stay out of her supply closet.  
  
Me~ Onto the fic!  
  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 10~ Getting over to Yama's house  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ = scene change  
  
"Where do you think that they could have gone?" Kari asked puffing.  
  
"I have no idea. All I know is that they weren't at the apartment when I looked and their wasn't a note saying where they went." T.K responded looking down the street.  
  
"Well let's think. It is a nice day so they went out but where would they have gone." Kari said trying to analyze the situation.  
  
"Wait! I remember Yama saying that on the next nice day off he was going to bring Tai to the rose garden." T.K said racing in the direction of the garden. Kari did her last puff of air before running off after him.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" Tai asked looking at Yamato.  
  
"I have no idea. I was thinking that we could go back to my apartment and eat there. It would be cheaper." Yamato said tilting his head up a bit to think.  
  
"You two wait up!" Some one yelled behind them.  
  
"Do you think they are talking about us?" Yamato said with a smirk.  
  
"Why can't you just run faster T.K?" Tai laughed shouting back at the younger boy.  
  
"You stop right this instant Tai Yagami!" Kari shouted in a mother like voice. Tai did as he was told and turned around to see his little sister launch herself into his arms.  
  
"What's the matter Kari?" Tai asked frantically hugging his sister.  
  
"We didn't know if you where ok since Yama's place was close to the explosion. You didn't even call and mom and dad are worried sick." Kari shouted reprimanding him.  
  
"Sorry sis. I didn't realize that I would worry you guys so much." Tai laughed.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you guys." Yamato said in a serious tone.  
  
"What is it bro?" T.K asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I need you two to round up the other digidestined. There is something that we need to talk about." Yamato answered back in the same tone.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Kari asked looking over Tai's arm.  
  
"It is something but could you please tell them to meet us at Yama's place?" Tai asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"What time?" T.K asked in a similar tone to his brothers.  
  
"ASAP." Yamato answered.  
  
"Ok we're off. Let's get going Kari." T.K said running back to his apartment.  
  
"Ok see you in a few." She said giving Tai a kiss on the cheek before running off.  
  
"Do you think that they will be able to get a hold of all of them?" Tai asked starting to walk again.  
  
"I don't think so. Well not in the time span that we need. We should try and get a hold of the original group. I have Jou's and Kou's number. We can e-mail Mimi about this when we get home and then have Kou hook up his digital camcorder and do a live chat with her. You are going to need to get Sora." Yamato said picking up his pace.  
  
"Why me?" Tai squeaked.  
  
"Cause she hates me and no one else lives closer to her. Besides I know that she would listen to you if you said that there was a meeting and she had to come to my house." Yamato said taking his loves hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Fine but you owe me big tonight." Tai said giving an aggravated look.  
  
"So I should bring out the peanut butter tonight." Yamato smirked.  
  
"Not like that." Tai coughed and blushed.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"She better be home." T.K puffed leaning on the door to Miyako's apartment.  
  
"I hope so cause I don't want to do anymore running." Kari said putting her hands on her knees for support.  
  
"Here goes." T.K said pressing the doorbell.  
  
"Be there in a minute." Miyako's voice rang through the door.  
  
"Good she's home." Kari sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh hi guys sorry to keep you waiting what's up?" Miyako asked answering the door.  
  
"There is a meeting at Yama's house. Something is up." T.K puffed trying to breath.  
  
"Where did you guys run from to get here?" Miyako asked.  
  
"From the rose garden." Kari puffed this time.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Come in I bet you guys want something to drink." Miyako exclaimed hurrying them in.  
  
"We can't stay long. Is Iori here?" T.K asked collapsing on the couch.  
  
"I'm right here." Iori said appearing from the kitchen.  
  
"Good one less place to run to. There is a meeting at Yamato's house. We don't know about what but from the tone of his voice something is up." Kari said in one breath.  
  
"Nothing has been happening in the Digital world from what Kou has said." Iori said sitting down next to them.  
  
"It could be about the explosion that happened last night. It only happened about 1 block from Yamato's apartment." Miyako voiced coming in with 2 glasses of water.  
  
"Thanks." Both T.K and Kari said taking the glasses and gulping them down.  
  
"Don't drink to fast or you are going to choke." Miyako sweat dropped.  
  
"What in the world where you doing? Running a marathon?" Iori asked in amazement.  
  
"Kind of. Do you know where Dai and Ken are?" Kari asked.  
  
"Dai may be at Ken's place since there was no school today and he got his allowance yesterday." Iori said.  
  
"Can we use your phone then. Kari and I are not running all the way to Ken's place to get them."  
  
"Sure let me get it for you." Miyako said running into the hallway.  
  
"I would hope that you wouldn't run all the Ken's house. That is a 5 mile hike one way." Iori said. (A/N: Actually I have no idea how long Ken's house is away from their apartment complex. So I made up a number)  
  
"First we would have tried Dai's house first and if he wasn't home then we would have called him." Kari said leaning back a bit, her breathing finally going back to a normal pace.  
  
"Here's the phone." Miyako said handing it over to T.K.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-  
  
Dai was curled up in Ken's lap his head resting on the others shoulder quite comfortably.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't have come over sooner. Mom just gave me my allowance yesterday and school got canceled cause of the explosion that happened." Dai murmured nuzzling his face farther into Ken's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok. Next time I'll come over." Ken whispered into his ear.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that? June will be there." Dai asked looking up at him.  
  
"I feel bad cause you are the one that is always coming up to see me." Ken answered back.  
  
"You really shouldn't Ken. I like getting out of the house. But lets not think about it right now. It is to peaceful of a day to." Dai murmured again shifting a little. Just then the phone rang making both boys jump and Dai landing on the floor.  
  
"Itai." Dai cringed.  
  
"I'll get it." Ken said moving to get up.  
  
"Let me get it. I am already up." Dai said getting up and moving to the phone.  
  
"Ichijouji residence may I please ask who's calling?" Dai answered politely over the phone.  
  
"Cut out the sweet and innocent crud Dai. Is Ken there with you?" T.K's voice asked.  
  
"No he is at my house T.P. Of course he is at his house. Why do you need to talk to him?" Dai said going back into the living room and settling back in Ken's lap.  
  
"Who is it?" Ken whispered.  
  
"T.C." Dai whispered back covering the receiver.  
  
" I heard that Dai! Actually we need to talk to both you and Ken." T.K answered.  
  
"He needs to talk to you too." Dai said resting his head against Ken's and holding the phone between them.  
  
"What's going on T.K? You never call here unless there is something going up." Ken answered this time.  
  
"Yama and Tai called all the digidestined over for a meeting at his house. He said something is going on. So we need you over here ASAP." Kari said over the phone this time.  
  
"Where are you guys?" Dai asked.  
  
"Over at Miyako's apartment. T.K and I where running all over the place to get everyone over here." Kari answered.  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can. See you in a few." Ken said hanging up the phone.  
  
"It is going to take us more the a few to get there Ken darling." Dai said as he was getting pushed off Ken's lap.  
  
"If we hurry we can make the next train. It is leaving in 20 minutes." Ken said running to out the phone back in its cradle and leaving a note for his parents, then to get his shoes.  
  
"You got money for your ticket?" Dai asked coming along side him to put his shoes on.  
  
"Don't worry about it hon. I have enough to get me there and I can always call my parents for a ride back." Ken said giving Dai a quick kiss.  
  
"Why don't you call later and see if you can stay at my house for the night?" Dai asked as they walked out the door.  
  
"Then I would still need them to bring my stuff over." Ken said as they ran to the train station.  
  
"You can borrow some of my stuff. I wouldn't suggest bring over your stuff cause June might take it." Dai laughed at the thought.  
  
"I'll ask. You're the greatest Dai." Ken smiled.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"I can't believe Yama talked me into this." Tai whimpered standing in front of Sora's house.  
  
"Tai!" Sora ran out glomping him.  
  
"Hi to you to Sora." Tai chocked trying to pry Sora off of him.  
  
"Why did you come over for? Did you finally break up with Yamato?" Sora asked.  
  
"No I didn't break up with Yamato. I came over to say that there is a meeting for the digidestined at Yama's house and you need to come." Tai said glaring daggers.  
  
"I am not coming." Sora said sticking her nose up into the air.  
  
"So you don't care about Biyomon anymore?" Tai asked a little sad that she could lose her friendship with her digimon just because Tai wouldn't go out with her.  
  
"I am not coming over and that is final." She said slamming the door in his face.  
  
"And she has the crest of love because?" Tai asked to no one is particular.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"Thank for understanding. See you in a few." Yamato said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Was that Kou on the phone?" Tai said coming.  
  
"Actually both Kou and Jou on the phone. Seems they have been going out for a year. How was your attempt?" Yamato asked giving Tai a hug.  
  
"As you can tell not very well since she is not here. Once I told her it was at your house she stuck her nose up the in the air and slammed the door in my face." Tai laughed sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well I got a call from T.K and Kari saying that they should be here with Miyako and Iori in a few and that Ken and Dai should be here with in the next hour." Yamato informed Tai sitting next to him.  
  
"Figures Dai would go up to see him today." Tai sighed leaning his head back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamato asked worried.  
  
"It is Sora. She doesn't even care about Biyomon anymore." Tai sighed.  
  
"And she has the crest of love because?" Yamato asked sarcastically.  
  
"I asked myself the same question." Tai laughed.  
  
"Well when we go back to the digital world we are going to have to break the news to her." Yamato said laying his head on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Me~ Ha! 7 pages typed!  
  
Yama~ My poor fingers. T-T  
  
Me~ Why are your fingers hurting? I was the one typing.  
  
Yama~ I have no idea. I was hoping you would forget that you typed this up and thought that I did so this way I could get sympathy from the readers.  
  
Tai~ Yama-hon. -_-;  
  
Me~ And people said that I sink low.  
  
Tai~ No you are actually pretty tall.  
  
Me~ Please R&R. I am going to get some end-it-all.  
  
Yama~ You mean Tylenol right?  
  
Me~ No I mean End-it-all.  
  
Tai~ Just please R&R.  
  
All~ Byes! 


	11. Get together after all

Disclaimer~ Ok people I am slowly losing hope on owning Digimon. So for another time I do not own Digimon.  
  
Me~ Wo ho chap 11!  
  
Yama~ How long are you going to make this story?  
  
Me~ Well I think it may get into the thirties at the way that I am going.  
  
Tai~ Well I don't mind because we are already a couple in this fic.  
  
Me~ Enough of this and onto the fic!  
  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 11~ Get together after all  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ = scene change  
  
"Hey bro we're here!" T.K shouted coming into the doorway.  
  
"In the kitchen." Tai shouted back. All the kids filed into the kitchen to be welcomed by the smell of Yamato's wonderful cooking.  
  
"What cha making?" Miyako finally asked.  
  
"Just a few snacks since both Dai and Tai are going to be in the same room." kids filed into the kitchen to be welcomed by the smell of Yamato's wonderful cooking.  
  
"What cha making?" Miyako finally asked.  
  
"Just a few snacks since both Dai and Tai are going to be in the same room." Yamato laughed.  
  
"Then make enough food to feed an army. Tai is going through another growth spurt and is actually eating mom's cooking." Hikari laughed avoiding a lunge made at her by Tai.  
  
"Then he is going to have to wait till dinner because I don't have enough food to feed an army right now. Pop's is going shopping." Yamato said putting a few mushroom poppers in the oven.  
  
"Ding Dong." The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Iori said since he was closest to the door. He opened it to see Jou and Kou standing their holding hands.  
  
"Hey Iori." Kou greeted walking in and started prying around for a phone jack.  
  
"What is he looking for?" Iori asked.  
  
"A phone jack. Mimi is joining up through the internet and since Yamato isn't as technologically advanced as Kou by having a cable modem he is going to have to settle for a more primitive way of getting on the internet by using a phone jack." Jou explained.  
  
"Look by the couch Kou. I think that phone jack still works." Yamato yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Yama I found it." Kou said getting his extra long phone line and hooking up to the jack and then to the computer. He set it up on the table that could see everyone and started typing in random things that made sense to him. Yamato came our carry trays of food and placing the on the coffee table in the middle.  
  
"What's all the food for?" Jou sweat dropped.  
  
"Both Dai and Tai are going to be in the same room for more then one hour so we need to keep them fed.  
  
"You are right Yama." Kou chuckled typing in a few more things before a screen popped up with Mimi on it.  
  
"Hi all!" She beamed though the screen.  
  
"How's it going Meems?" Tai asked carrying in another tray of food.  
  
"Are both Dai and Tai going to be in the same room for more then an hour?" Mimi asked sarcastically.  
  
"See she can guess it." Yamato also said sarcastically.  
  
"How is it in America?" Jou asked looking into the digital camcorder that was built into the top of Kou's laptop.  
  
" It is ok but I have something to tell all of you guys." Mimi squealed.  
  
"What?" Miyako said bouncing to the screen.  
  
"I can't tell till everyone gets here." She said going into fits of excitement.  
  
"Then you may have to wait for a few cause Dai and Kan aren't here yet." Yamato informed her.  
  
"What about Sora? Is she there already?" Mimi asked looking around as best she could.  
  
"Sora isn't coming. I told her about it and then she stuck her nose up in the air and slammed the door in my face." Tai sighed.  
  
"She still isn't over the fact that you two are still going out?" Mimi asked disappointed.  
  
"Not even after three years. Now she is starting to get more and more desperate on getting Tai back." Yamato sighed.  
  
"I don't know what got into her. She was so nice and caring before and now she is just a bitch." Mimi said aggravated.  
  
"Not to change the subject really but do we know when Kan and Dai are coming?" Iori asked sensing the uneasiness of Tai.  
  
"Well from when Kari and I called they said that they would be coming on the next train out." T.K said trying to remember the conversation.  
  
"Then they should be here in about 15 minutes because I believe that the next train leaves has already left and it takes about 5 minutes to get here and about 10 for them to walk here." Miyako said looking at the clock.  
  
"Want Tai and I to go and pick them up so it doesn't take as long?" Yamato asked.  
  
"You just want to make out with Tai Yama." T.K said in a sly grin.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking like that at such a young age." Yamato blushed.  
  
"I thought your dad took the car?" Tai said through a mouthful of chips.  
  
"He let me have the old car and another reason I am getting you out of the house is so you won't eat all the food." Yamato said dragging him out the door.  
  
"Noooo! The food come back to me!" Tai said rather dramatically hanging onto the doorframe.  
  
"Lets get going hon." Yamato sighed finally pulling him off the doorframe.  
  
"Why are you pulling me away from the food Yama-chan. I want to eat." Tai pouted as they drove off to the train station.  
  
"Cause I want us to have some time to ourselves for a bit. I have a feeling that in the future that we won't get as much time." Yamato said looking at the road.  
  
"I don't mind that Yama." Tai said leaning back in his seat.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"Come on Dai or we are going to miss the train." Ken yelled as they ran to the platform.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming.' Dai puffed running past people trying not to run anyone over.  
  
"I didn't realize it was going to take us so long to get to the train station." Ken puffed trying to wind around people.  
  
"I told you we should have left faster but you had to call your parents and ask them if you could sleep over." Dai mocked.  
  
"Love, you can mock me once we get on the train but right now we got to concentrate on getting to the platform." Ken said looking at a sigh above and turning right.  
  
"Then we are going to have to step on it because it is going to leave in 5 minutes." Dai said running faster.  
  
"Wait up for me!" Ken yelled after him. Both made it to the platform and onto the train just before it left.  
  
"Next time listen to me." Dai glared sitting down in the back compartment.  
  
"Sorry love but I wanted to make sure it was ok with them." Ken puffed as he hung onto the rail. Dai gave a look of you-knew-they-where-going-to-say- yes before he pulled Ken into his lap.  
  
"I love you." Ken said trying to make Dai sympathize with him.  
  
"Sure you do." Dai said sarcastically before giving Ken a small kiss.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Right now Tai and Yamato where waiting at the entrance of the train station waiting for Dai and Ken to come.  
  
"The train should be here soon." Tai yawned leaning on Yamato.  
  
"You said that 10 minutes ago Tai. I think you want the train to come soon." Yamato smirked.  
  
"Yes I do cause waiting around is so boring Yama!" Tai whined giving a pouting look.  
  
"Well you got your wish because here comes the two." Yamato said motioning with his head. Ken and Dai walked up to them with quizzical looks.  
  
"Why are you here?" Dai asked completely confused.  
  
"We decided to pick you up because it would be faster." Yamato explained.  
  
"And you dragged Tai with you?" Ken laughed.  
  
"Yes away from the food." Tai whined again.  
  
"Well let's get back. Everyone is waiting for us." Yamato said walking in the direction of the parked car.  
  
Me~ Sorry for the really bad chap but I am on a slight writers block and I got another idea for a fic so I am trying to hold it off and finish the ones that I am on.  
  
Yama~ You are not doing very well with it.  
  
Tai~ No mushy stuff!  
  
Me~ Shut up already and I am going to try and make the next chap better. So see you next time.  
  
Yama~ Please R&R.  
  
All~ Byes. 


	12. Long Awaited Meeting

Disclaimer~ Ok here we go again. I don't own Digimon and most likely never will.  
  
Me~ Ok I am back for a better chapter!  
  
Tai~ What makes this one different from the other ones.  
  
Me~ We finally get to the big picture and have the enemy show itself for more then ones page!  
  
Yama~ No that's not a good thing.  
  
Me~ No it is a good thing because I have more of a story line now!  
  
Tai~ You can do this only if Yama and I get more cuddly moments.  
  
Me~ Fine, Fine onto the fic!  
  
Protection of Voices  
  
Chap 12~ Long Awaited Meeting  
  
"So you where waiting for us?" Dai asked as they sped down the road to Yamato's house.  
  
"Yea I figured that it would be faster for us to pick you up so we could get started." Yamato explained paying close attention to the road.  
  
"What is so urgent that we need to rush over?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yama and I got attacked by something." Tai explained.  
  
"A monster from the digital world?" Dai asked like he was getting ready for battle.  
  
"It didn't have a digimon name so I don't think it is but it may be a henchman for some one that's in the digital world." Yamato suggested.  
  
"Do you think someone else knows anything about it?" Ken asked trying to figure out what it could be.  
  
"I don't think any one else knows what it is. I was the only one that heard the first explosion and was there for the other 2." Yamato explained.  
  
"The news said that there was only 2 though." Dai said confused.  
  
"That's cause everyone heard the explosions that happened when he attacked Yama and I." Tai added in.  
  
"What else happened?" Ken asked still trying to piece the puzzle together.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get back to my house." Yamato said pressing on the gas pedal a bit more. A few more minutes later Yamato, Tai, Dai and Ken where walking through the door.  
  
"Hello everyone you fave person is...FOOD!" Dai screamed lunging for the table.  
  
"Please calm down." Ken said grabbing the small red head by the back of the color.  
  
"Well I couldn't have lunch because some one was so insistent that we get on the next train." Dai pouted.  
  
"Then have lunch here cause I have something urgent to tell everyone." Yamato explained sitting down in a chair that faced the computer screen.  
  
"Thanks be out in a min." Dai said dashing into the kitchen. Like he said he was in and out in a minute flat.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mimi asked looking at him in concern.  
  
"Everyone knows about the explosion that happened last night?" Yamato asked. Everyone nodded their heads yes.  
  
"Kou told me while you where gone." Mimi piped in.  
  
"Well the news said there where two explosions." Yamato said trying to think of how he was going to say this.  
  
"Yea there where 2. The police said they sent out vehicles once they heard and where stopped for a bit by the waves of the second one." Kou explained.  
  
"Well there where 3 explosions." Tai started.  
  
"There where? Then why did we only hear 2?" Miyako asked.  
  
"For some reason I was the only one that heard the first one. I woke up and then rushed out of the house with Tai. The second one happened behind Tai and the third one was with us in it." Yamato explained his face going cold as if he was thinking about something hard.  
  
"How did you escape?" Kari asked in shock.  
  
"For some reason when it was about to hit us Yama glowed gold and that was what prevented us from being hit." Tai spoke for Yamato.  
  
"Why where you glowing gold?" Ken asked trying to place the new bit of info.  
  
"I have no idea. I didn't have my digivice on me." Yamato explained still thinking.  
  
"I don't even know if the digivice would have that kind of power." Kou said also thinking.  
  
"Could it have been cause you where protecting Tai and some how being in the digital world for so long effected us?" Mimi asked sounding very smart for being a ditzy pink.  
  
"I don't think so. I believe it has something to do from my childhood." Yamato said thinking back to the dream.  
  
"What do you mean love?" Tai asked sitting down on the arm of the chair.  
  
"After the attack I had some kind of dream. It didn't seem like a dream but more of a memory." Yamato started.  
  
"What kind of memory? Good, bad, happy?" Jou asked.  
  
"It was a bit of both happy and sad. I remember coughing cause I felt something cold running down my throat then it went black for a second and really cold then I was fine. I don't remember how I got to this dream but I was in this really pretty but odd place. It looked like a place from a fantasy book. It had a green moss sponge like ground with little streams running though it and waterfalls where the ground was broken. I heard and saw some person run by and I followed them to a small clearing. When I finally got a good look at the person it was I when I was about 5. I was crying and this little faerie came out. She had silver eyes, iridescent hair and lilac wings. I told her why I was crying and she gave me this gold necklace and told me that I would be happy later on and the necklace would protect me. Then another faerie came out and it was a boy. He had long ebony hair, green eyes and gold wings. They argued for a bit and the girl said that when she ruled this law would be gone. Then I woke up." Yamato explained.  
  
"The guys sounds like the one that we saw in the flower strip mall." Tai said thinking.  
  
"Is that what the guy looked like?" Kou asked.  
  
"Not really. He did have the hair and eyes but his wings where black with flames on them." Yamato said also thinking.  
  
"Do you think they could change over time?" Tai asked falling back into Yamato's lap.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. It's not like I know a faerie personally to ask them if their wings change over time." Yamato laughed resting his head on top of Tai's.  
  
"He could be possessed by someone and that's why he looks different." Kari suggested.  
  
"Give the girl a prize." A voice said clapping their hands.  
  
"How the hell did you find out where I live?!" Yamato demanded holding Tai closer.  
  
"Just follow the yellow brick road." Farrel laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" Mimi shouted at him through the computer screen.  
  
"Just to kill the one with the power to open the light." He said taking out a sword.  
  
"Well you got the wrong house. No one here can open what ever you are talking about." Kou yelled behind Jou.  
  
"No you are gravely mistaken. The one who can open it is standing right here." He said pointing the sword at Yamato's throat.  
  
"You get away from him." Tai growled and tried to lunge at him but was held back by Yamato's grip on him. Yamato's eyes shrank in fear as he saw the blade come closer and closer to his throat.  
  
"Leave him alone you jerk!" Mimi yelled at him.  
  
"You shouldn't be one to talk since you are behind a computer screen." He sneered bringing the blade closer and closer.  
  
"You aren't getting him today Farrel." A new feminine voice said behind them as a bolt of metallic silver lightning hit Farrel in the chest sending him flying to the ground.  
  
"I see you have finally decided to show yourself princess." He laughed as he got up. The new girl was wearing a forest green crop top t-shirt and a long skirt the same color. She had bell sleeves that started at her mid lower arm in the same color. She seemed to have an almost transparent curtain hanging from her arms that seemed to come from her arms, as it looked connected to the skin and sleeve fabric. She had sky blue butterfly wings and iridescent hair. What caught Yamato's attention were the silver eyes.  
  
"She looks just like the faerie in my dream!" Yamato thought as he watched them square off.  
  
"You haven't changed in the past 300 years. Still working for the sluty bitch Nasu." She smirked as she saw him flinch a bit at the name.  
  
"And you still haven't gotten the throne. See you haven't done much either." He smirked back.  
  
"Actually I have gotten the throne and I am ruling. I ran away to make sure I protect him." She said pointing to Yamato.  
  
"Why is everyone after you?" Tai whispered.  
  
"I don't know. They keep talking about this light that I am suppose to have." Yamato whispered back.  
  
"Well then I am going to take me leave but remember I will get you." Farrel said before he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Please be more careful now that he knows it is you that is going to bring the demise. And I will protect you as much as I can." The new girl said coming up to Yamato.  
  
"Who are you and how the hell are you going to protect me what demise am I bringing?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Seems I am going to have to show myself before I thought." She said as she did a small spin turning into a regular girl with long brown hair, silver eyes wearing a black shirt with a purple rose on it and dark blue jeans.  
  
"FIARE!" Tai and Yamato shouted.  
  
Me~ Ha! I am finally getting to the real story at hand. I am so sorry for the people who want to get to all the action in the first 5 chaps but I am not like that. I take things slow and try to give subtle hints before getting to all the action.  
  
Tai~ Oh great now Yama has this possessed faerie after him.  
  
Me~ He is going to be after you to cause he loves you.  
  
Tai~ Oh joy.  
  
Yama~ Nooooo! I don't want to be the main character anymore!  
  
Me~ Tough luck and live with it.  
  
Tai~ Please R&R  
  
All~ Byes 


	13. Disguises Lost and Truths Foretold

Disclaimer~ I did this last time and I will do it again. I do NOT own Digimon. If I did then I would have a hell lot more money to spend at the anime convention that I am going to. 

Me~ You all love me! I have gotten so many reviews from you people.

Yama~ They better like this story!

Tai~ Well not as much as Dreams of Pain but it is slowly catching up.

Me~ Well neither combined are as good as Run no More, my Yu-Gi-Oh fic, but people like them both.

Tai~ Can we please hurry it up and start?

Me~ Yes we can and onto the fic!

Protection of Voices

Chap 13~ Disguises Lost and Truths Foretold  

"What? How? When? Who?" Tai rattled at the girl in front of him.

"Please care to explain?" Jou asked confused also staring at the girl.

"My name is Fiare Yosie." The girl said bowing with her hair going into her face.

"The last name explains it all." Tai said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You look like the girl from my dream." Yamato said taking a closer look at her.

"Yes I am. I am the same little girl who gave you the necklace the contains my voice." Fiare said smiling.

"Then how are you talking?" Kari asked.

"Not my voice, voice but a different voice." Fiare tried to explain.

"That's what is going to bring the destruction?" Yamato asked fingering the hidden golden chain.

"Yes the type of faerie I am gets their power through singing. I was the one born with the voice of power. That is the voice that is locked away." Fiare said still trying to make her predicament clearer. 

"So you faeries have two voices?" Ken asked trying to piece this new puzzle.

"Yes we have a regular voice like the ones that you talk with and then we have another voice that we can use like a weapon. If we sing a fast song sometimes we can cause a hurricane or is we go slow then maybe an earthquake. Mine was different because I could only sing one song and that brought destruction to everything. So they locked it away in the necklace that I gave to Yamato." She explained hoping now they got it better.

"How does it bring destruction? Like as in everything is wiped out in a big blast or are their floods and earthquakes and just a bunch of things that can do a lot of damage?" Kou asked.

"I really don't know. When they found out I was too young to remember. So I don't know what my voice does." Fiare smiled.     

"And that other faerie is after your voice?" Yamato asked pulling the necklace out from under his shirt.

"Well his master is. She wants it so she can rule over my kingdom." Fiare confessed sitting down on the floor.

"But if it is your voice then how can she use it?" T.K asked.

"There are ways of manipulating it. If she got a hold of it then she could change it to fit her voice and then rule everything eventually." She explained.

"So you are the queen of your faeries?" Mimi asked through the computer.

"Yes about 50 years ago I finally got crowned." Fiare smiled.

"50? You don't look a day over 17." Tai said looking at her.

"Every year for you is 100 for me." Faire explained.

"You looked about 4 when we met. So you where 400 in your years?" Yamato asked.

"Yes I just turned 400. I live in a different dimension. So every year in this place is 100 in mine." She explained making everything a bit more clearly.

"I still don't get this voice thing of yours. Now everyone else's voice is like a weapon. It depends on the mood, melody and words to determine the type of attack correct and they can sing any song they like?" Ken asked.

"Yes but not every person singing it gets the same result. It also depends on how strong the voice is, how confident and how the person views the song. Personality plays a big role in it."

"Yet your voice only works on one song and it brings mass chaos. So if another faerie sung it with their voice would they have a similar effect?"

"No. That song is only meant for the person with the voice of power. That's why I had to learn magic and sword to defend myself against attacks." Fiare hoped that they could get the pic.

"But Farrel knew magic too?" Tai asked curling into Yamato a bit more.

"Some faeries also learn that for further protection. Most of the time the guys do so this way they don't have to sing and hurt their pride." Faire smiled getting a few glares from some of the offended guys.

"Do you know who Farrel is in a human form if he has one?" Yamato asked.

"Your science teacher Mr. Farnet. That's why he seems so schizo. Cause he is trying to lead a normal life but Nasu calls to him frequently." Everyone's mouths either opened and dropped to the floor or where gaping like a fish opening then closing only to open and close again.

"He is so nice too." Yamato said looking a bit discouraged.

"Yes I knew I had good tastes in fiancés." Fiare beamed. Once again they went to the fish mouth ritual.

"You are engaged to him!" Tai yelled.

"Well would have been married by now if he wasn't possessed by that bitch." Faire said bitterly.

"You seem a little young." Dai said looking at her.

"I am 1,700. I don't think I am a little to young." She snapped lightly.

"So he isn't attacking at his own free will?" Mimi asked also trying to think of things that fit together. 

"No. He went to live in the real world as a human for about 100 years teaching for the last 20 here. But being a human he was easily possessed and when a faerie is possessed in human form they are also possessed in faerie form so he is still stuck under her spell trying to get my voice back." Faire said forming fists.

"So what can we do to help?" Tai piped in becoming the leader they all knew.

"You are already helping by protecting my voice. That's all you need to do." She said knowing already what they where offering.

"Well we can help! He is only going after Yama so some of us can protect Yama and the other half help you and then switch." Tai said instantly going into planning mode.

"Well you would have to be protected with Yama." Faire said getting up.

"Hu? Why?" Tai asked looking at her quizzically.

"Yama loves you so Farrel will go after you the most to get to Yama to get to me. Everyone else is in danger to cause they are his closest friends but you most of all cause he is your boyfriend." Faire explained moving towards the window.

"Well if you want to get your boyfriend back then you are going to need your voice which means we need to tag along for the ride." Yamato said knowing he got her trapped.

"I have no idea where her realm is and I don't want to endanger any of you." She said trying to smile.

"Ok rule 1: We lived in the digital world for months I think and rule 2: We are already in danger." Tai said helping Yamato's argument.

"Digital World?" Faire said confused.

"We spent the whole time saving the world from nasty bad guys and where chased by monsters every other day, so I think we can handle a few faeries." T.K explained.

"But we don't have out digimon." Mimi said.

"Leave that to Kou. Her can get them out and he can find out where this eggplant chick is." Tai said giving Fiare a thumbs up.

"How?" Faire asked going over to Kou.

"He is a computer genius and Ken could help a bit to." Jou said putting his arm on Kou's shoulder making Kou blush and Dai hugged Ken.

"Thank you and I will inform you if I find it first but I would suggest getting everything ready and planned before we go." Faire said before hopping out the window.

"And here we go again." Kati said with a smile.

Me~ Yes I know boring but soon shall be all fun and fluff!

Tai~ We are finally going!

Yama~ This should be interesting.

Me~ Oh well and please R&R

All~ Byes!    


	14. Getting Ready for the Road

Disclaimer~ Ok I have done this once and I will do it again. I do NOT own Digimon. If I did then why would I write a fic to my own show?

Me~ Ahh yea welcome back to another exciting chap!

Yama~ What's with her?

Tai~ I think she got into the sugar.

Yama~ Ahhhh………oh ghod. Some one please help us.

Me~ Yes I would like to thank for informing me that I spelt Kari wrong in the last chap. It was suppose to be Kari not Kati. I was in a rush typing this.

Yama~ Very nice lets please move on?

Me~ Ok onto the fic!

Protection of Voices

Chap 14~ Getting Ready for the Road

The rest of the week was spent on getting ready for the trip that was soon to come. Every one was doing oddball jobs to get money from their parents cause getting an actual job would be useless. Any money that they got was put to getting food, water and other necessities that they wished they had before when they where in the digital world. Fiare would give them odd looks wondering if they where going on an expedition or if they where going to help her save her world.

"You do know that there are towns and such that we could buy these things from." Fiare said looking over the list Tai and Yamato had out.

"We know but we don't know how long we are going to be in the digital world looking for a portal to Nasu's world. It could take days and weeks to find." Tai said checking off a few items.

"Everyone thinks we are going to be stuck there for months again." Yamato sighed.

"Why don't we just try and find her portal in my world? It may be faster and you don't need to bring as much." Fiare suggested hoping Tai would listen to reason.

"Farrel knows your world like the back of his hand and if he follows we are going to be lost. We know the Digital World like the back of our hands so if he follows us there we have the home field advantage." Tai explained checking off a few more things.

"You do have a point but do you want him to know about it so this way he could go back and inform Nasu about another world filled with monsters that she could easily take over and then you would have to save my world and this world on top of that." Fiare explained getting thinking looks from both the lovers.

"I told you we didn't need to go through all this planning. We are getting our digimon and then coming back. Not spending months on end to find this place." Yamato said in his I-told-you-so voice.

"Ok but the food and other things won't go to waste cause those little buggers can eat it up." Tai said with a goofy smile on his face getting Yamato and Fiare to fall over in reaction.

"Now he listens to reason." Yamato mumbled.

"I heard that!" Tai said throwing his pen at Yamato's head.

"Hey! Watch the hair." Yamato said getting up holding the pen in his hands. Tai snaked his hands around Yamato's waist and pulled him into his lap while he watched his head intently. 

"Tai hon what are you doing?" Yamato asked looking up at him.

"I am watching your hair." He said point blank. Yamato sweat dropped and Fiare went into a fit of giggles.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yamato sighed. After school the digidestined where called to a meeting at Yamato's place. Would have had it at Tai's like normal but he was going over Yamato's that day.

"So what is the surprise meeting for?" Dai asked looking annoyed.

"Yea. I just barley got Mimi to join us." Kou asked pointing to the computer screen showing Mimi.

"I was about to take a nap." Mimi yawned.

"Well we are not going into the Digital World to look for the portal." Tai announced with the goofy grin still plastered on his face. Most fell down and the ones that didn't gave him glares.

"Tai that could have gone a bit better." Yamato said picking himself off up the floor.

"Fiare made a good point that if we lead freaky faerie into the Digital World he may inform egg plant that she could take over that world and then we would have 2 worlds to save instead of 1." Tai said waving his hands up and down in defense. 

"Didn't I say that in the beginning?" Ken sighed looking really annoyed.

"I am sure you did. But you know us leaders. We have thick heads." Dai smiled with a goofy grin that could easily match Tai's. Tai nodded in agreement, blinked finally realizing what Dai said then gave a death glare of his own at the red head.

"I am not thick headed!" He yelled growing 10 times larger with flames surrounding him.

"Ok you are the thick headed less leader!" Dai squeaked cowering into a corner. Tai grinned in victory, blinked once again realizing what Dai said then chased after him.

"Ken love, please help me!" Dai yelled as he passed by Ken.

"Sorry but you brought this one onto yourself." Ken chuckled watching the antics that surrounded him.

"Tai will you please stop chasing Dai around and join the meeting that you planned." Yamato said, his head following Tai as he chased Dai around the house.

"I have news for everyone! I forgot to tell last time cause I forgot with all the action going on." Mimi announced beaming on the screen.

"What is it?" The ones that where paying attention asked.

"I am moving back to Japan! In the apartment a few houses down from you Yama." Mimi said excitedly.

"That's great when are you coming back?" Miyako asked excitement running though her.

"This Saturday. My parents finally realized that I am happier in Japan then I am in America." Mimi said bouncing up and down.

"Took them long enough." Yamato joked happy that Mimi was coming back.

"I know but some times they can be so dense. Not to mention I would get better work in Japan." Mimi giggled.    

"What kind of work are you doing that would need you to move to Japan?" Jou asked.

"I am a model." Mimi smiled.

"A WHAT!" Everyone shouted in unison causing Tai to stop straggling Dai.

"What's going on?" Tai asked hands still clasped around Dai's throat.

"Tai please but Dai down before he turns blue." Yamato sighed closing his eyes.

"Meanie." Tai whined before he set Dai down with a loud thump.

"Could have made the landing a little nicer." Dai growled before he crawled over to Ken's side.

"Well Mimi is moving back to Japan." Miyako happily informed Tai.

"That's great Mimi. When and where are you moving to?" Tai asked sitting down in Yamato's lap.

"Well I am moving this Saturday a few houses down from Yama." Mimi beamed still overjoyed.

"Then I am going to be seeing you a lot." Tai beamed back.

"You moved?" Mimi asked oblivious to what he was talking about.

"He practically lives here Meems." Yamato informed her.

"Ahh no wonder why you two love birds are so close." Mimi said with a sly grin on her face.  

"That was a bit uncalled for." Yamato said blushing bright red along with Tai. 

"Ok all mighty leader. What are we going to do with all this food and stuff that we have saved up for and bought?" Mimi asked changing the subject back to what they where really suppose to discuss.

"Well the food is not going to go to waste cause we can eat it and the digimon are going to need something to eat while they are here and the equipment can be for hiding them if needed to. Most of the time they are going to be in their in training forms to preserve energy." Tai explained getting shocked looks from everyone but Yamato.

"Wow you really do have a brain under all that hair." Kou teased.

"I feel so loved now." Tai said trying to act hurt.

"Guess Yama isn't doing his job." Mimi said going into another fit of giggles getting yet another blush out of Yamato. 

"I think they like to poke fun at our love life hon." Tai whispered in Yamato's ear.

"I think so to." Yamato whispered back.

"So is it all agreed that we are only going in for our digimon and that's all?" Jou asked getting everyone back on track.

"Agreed!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Good I am going to take my nap now." Mimi yawned waving goodbye before logging off.

Me~ How was the chap? Good? Bad? Indifferent?

Yama~ There was some fluff so I am happy.

Me~ I was in a humorous mood so I tried to add a little comedy to it.

Tai~ Next time add fluff.

Me~ (reads over chap) I did add fluff.

Tai~ No the sappy drippy gushy fluff. Not this light as cloud stuff.

Me~ Fine next chap I make that is suppose to be fluffy I will make gushy for you ok?

Tai~ Fine by me. What about you Yama?

Yama~ What ever the author says. She controls our fate in the fics.

Me~ Thank you kami that some one knows this. Well please R&R

All~ Byes!


	15. Going to the Digital World

Disclaimer~ I will never own Digimon. If I ever do I will let you know by bringing back the Digidestined from the first season and then making the parings accordingly. 

Me~ I am back and ready for a new chap!

Tai~ Did you get into the sugar again Me?

Yama~ School is slowly approaching and she is still in denial that it is coming.

Tai~ Ahhhhhh ok………still don't get it.

Me~ You don't have to. Onto the fic!

Protection of Voices

Chap 15~ Going to the Digital World

"Ok do we have everything that we need? Provisions, emergency med equipment, digivices, flares, and something to hide our digimon in when we find them?" Jou rattled off pacing in front of them like an army general giving out orders.

"Jou darling we are only going to get our digimon and then come back. We are not going for a vacation." Kou sweat dropped.

"Jou please calm down. We have food and med equipment and I don't think we can get into the digital world without digivices." T.K teased.

"Just making sure. We can never expect things to be easy in the digital world now can we." Jou said as he kept up his army general appearance.

"And I thought you where bad when you got into leader mode." Yamato whispered over to Tai.

"Yea I know. Note to self: Never let Jou drive a car when he is stressed out." Tai whispered back.

"Would you like to share something with us Yama and Tai?" Jou said looking all scary. Yamato gave a smirk before speaking.

"Well Tai was just telling me how he was going to chain me to the bed and then torture me till I scream tonight." Yamato said with a smile. Everyone, including Tai, coughed, gasped, hacked or blushed and Kou and Dai just got evil smirks on their faces.  

"Ok please no more sharing your whispers and both Kou and Dai, get those ideas out of your heads." Jou said pushing up his glasses and gaining back his composure. 

"Are we going in or not? Mimi is going to be there already and where still sitting here." Kari complained.

"Well I am going in. Coming Ken?" Dai asked putting his digivice to the computer screen.

"Right behind you." Ken said following Dai. There was a flash of light and the couple was gone.

"Come on. I am the original leader here." Tai said grabbing Yamato's wrist and dragged him to the computer screen. Both put up their digivices and went in a flash of light. All the others followed in a large group.

"Ok this is the last time we do this in a major group." T.K whined. Everyone in the last group landed in a big dog pile on the floor of the digital world.

"See this is why you go in pairs. You land a bit better." Dai teased looking down at them.

"That's cause you landed on me!" Ken yelled from the back.

"Ok let's get out of this pile and look for our digimon!" Kari yelled from the bottom of the pile. After about 30 minutes of people yelling about other people's foot in their face or an elbow in their back, they gave up.

"Why don't we attempt to try and get up?" Kari said annoyed. Another 30 minutes later and help from the 4 that where not in the pile they got out.

"This is the last time we do this!" Miyako yelled brushing off her pants.

"I agree to that. My back is still killing me from when Kou was digging his knee into my back." T.K complained rubbing the sore spot on his back.

"Can we please get going? We said that we would meet Mimi at the café an hour ago." Tai said tapping his foot.

"Well you where not in the people pile." Jou said giving Tai a glare.

"Then lets get moving or Mimi is going to think that something happened to us." Ken said moving out taking Dai's hand.

"Got to love a boyfriend who is not scared to take charge." Dai smiled.

"Where the hell where you all! I was waiting thinking some digimon attacked you!" Mimi yelled at them as they entered the empty café.

"Most of our group decided to enter at once and we had to untangle them." Ken explained.

"Ok didn't we go over this already. We go in pairs so we don't deal with this problem." Mimi said in a more calm voice.

"Then lets get going. It could be all day before we find our digimon." Yamato said walking out the door.

"Dai you came back!" Veemon yelled running over Yamato to get to its partner.

"Vee! How did you know that we where coming?" Dai yelled back jumping, dancing and hugging in unison with Veemon.

"Yama hon you ok?" Tai asked trying not to laugh at the footprints that ran up the pissed off Yamato's body.

"I think I am going to be fine." Yamato said in this annoyed tone looking Tai straight in the eyes.   

"Ok we found one digimon. Now lets look for the rest." Mimi said in delight as she walked out the door over Yamato who was still lying in the doorway.

"Come one bro. You are ok." T.K said looming over him.

"Please tell me once you get run over by a digimon. Then I am going to ask if you are ok." Yamato said giving a glare.

"Fine but we are leaving without you." Kari said walking off. After 5 minutes and much coaxing from Tai, Yamato was out the door and on his feet.

"No I still don't believe you two." Veemon said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Ok Vee have I ever lied to you before. Ken and I are an item." Dai explained trying to stay in Veemon's line of sight.

"Then prove it to me." Veemon said hiding a smirk. 

"Fine. Ken darli………" Dai was cut off from the rest of the sentence as Ken wrapped his arms around Dai's waist and kissed him deeply.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet. Wait till you are home before you go into detail. If I can't make out with Tai then you two can't make out." Yamato yelled back at them.

"Now do you believe us?" Ken asked walking away.

"Well took you two long enough to get together." Veemon chuckled 

"You planed this didn't you!" Dai yelled accusingly.

"Yes I did. With Wormon." Veemon smiled. 

"My digimon the con artist." Dai sighed running up to the rest of the group.

"There you are Agumon!" Tai yelled running up to the small orange dinosaur hugging it.

"Tai please can't breath." Agumon choked out.

"Sorry there buddy, do you know where the other digimon are? We need to find Biyomon, Gatomon, and Palmon." Tai asked.

"Well Gatomon was just here a few minutes ago, she said that she was going to go take a cat nap in her fave tree. Palmon is most likely in the forest about 3 miles from here veging out and Biyomon I haven't seen in a while." Agumon said thinking.

"Ok where is Gatomon's fave tree?" Kari asked.

"In the same forest Palmon is going to be in." Agumon smiled and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked peering over Jou's shoulder.

"Where is Sora? Biyomon really wants to see her." Agumon asked looking around again making sure that Sora really wasn't there.

"She isn't coming, ever since Tai and I got together she refuses to come and be apart of the group." Yamato said down casting his eyes knowing he was the main reason for this.

"So she won't even come to see Biyomon just because you two finally get together? That is wrong!" Agumon said angry.

"What do you mean finally!" Tai exclaimed.

"It was so obvious Tai that you and Yama would be perfect for each other." Agumon said in this sly voice.

"Are all the digimon becoming con artists?" Dai asked pondering where as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well I think it would be faster to get to the forest by flying." Tentomon buzzed.

"We can use the exercise in walking, besides you need to save your energy for when we get back to the real world." Ken said walking off in the direction of the forest.

"Leave it to the soccer stars to decide on walking." Kou said annoyed.

"Stop complaining Kou, walking in the fresh air and getting away from the computer screen is what you need." T.K teased patting Kou on the shoulder.

"Gatomon wake up! You need to get down here!" Kari yelled for the umpteenth time. 

"I don't think she can hear ya." Veemon informed.

"Nice observation. Wormon can you crawl up the tree and get the lazy cat down?" Ken asked politely.

"Sure can do boss." Wormon gave a salute before crawling up the tree.

"Can't we just knock her down off the branch?" Tai asked.

"You could but do you want to be the first human scratch post?" Yamato asked.

"Only if you can heal my cuts." Tai said with a glint in his eyes.

"At home hon, at home." Yamato responded with the same glint.

"Gatomon get up, Kari is here." Wormon said shaking her gently.

"Wormon it's not time to be a gentleman here, we need to get her up." Dai yelled up to him.

"Sorry Gatomon." Wormon wrapped her up in a sticky thread lowering her into Kari's arms before taking the thread back and falling to the ground himself.

"Ok now we need to find Palmon, she may know where Biyomon is." Tai said walking off.

"Wait I am the expedition leader here Tai! Don't you forget that!" Jou yelled chasing after him. Well even after finding Palmon and searching the forest they still had no idea where Biyomon was. Not to mention Gatomon had not wakened from her nap.

"Ok where would Biyomon go?" Tai said sitting down on the forest ground. 

"Well what places haven't we looked that we could find Biyomon?" Dai asked following Tai's example. They all sat in a circle discussing where in the world the little pink bird could be.

"Have we tried the Yokomon village that was right outside the forest?" Patamon asked.       

"We could try that place, she did say that they where her friends." Tai said thinking.

"You don't want to tell her that Sora didn't come with us." Mimi said sympathy in her face.

"I don't think anyone does, without Sora she can't digivolve and I don't think anyone wants to see her get hurt, but if we don't bring her then she will be hurt even more." Yamato spoke up for Tai.

"Well lets get going we don't have all day, it is 5 p.m. at home." Kari said getting up.

Me~ I know, I know I sucked but how else am I suppose to have them get their digimon!

Tai~ Well you could have had something attack us and Yama and I get separated and I take up on his suggestion made earlier.

Yama~ How about we stick to the chap and leave it at that.

Me~ Well please R&R and if you don't review I can understand cause the chap sucked!

All~ Byes!  


	16. Kidnappings

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon. Whatever you people think about me owning the best show in the world………well one of the best, is wrong………for now.

Me~Nooooo!! School has finally started and I can't update as much as I used to!

Yama~ You never updated that much to being with.

Me~ Shut up! I am trying to seem dramatic here.

Tai~ Sure and you are pulling it off perfectly.

Me~ I heard that sarcasm Tai.

Tai~ Eeep! 

Me~ Well I got my creative writing course so I may be able to update more then I think but then again I also got civics so I may still be doomed.

Yama~ Well more the school cause you got chemistry and got to play with the Bunsen Burners.

Me~ I like fire………

Tai~ Well we are going to start the fic now before she burns down the place.

Me~ Onto the fic! Now where is that match?

Protection of Voices

Chap 16~ Kidnappings 

"Tai we need to do this. She is going to get really upset if we don't tell her." All of them groaned trying to pry Tai off of a tree.

"Why do I have to be the one to tell? I wasn't that close to Sora." Tai whined tightening his grip on the tree.

"Tai hon please. You are the leader of the group so she may listen to you more." Yamato pleaded.

"Then have Dai do it! He is another leader." Tai stated.

"You where the original leader. And some what the cause of her not coming." Kou said giving up on pulling.

"Not my fault that I am gay and didn't fall for her." Tai growled feeling some resentment.

"Fine how about I tell her then. Sora and I used to be really close." Mimi volunteered.

"Thanks Meems." Tai said getting off the tree with the rest of the digidestined falling over.

"Now that we have that settled can we please get going to the village? It is still 4 miles off and it is 5:30 at home. So by the time we reach the place it is going to be 6:30 and our parents are going to get worried. Plus we don't know if there is a TV around so it could take us more time to get home." Kari said being the mother of the group.

"Yes mother we'll get going." T.K said in a teasing tone.

"Don't start with me." Kari growled.

"Yes ma'am." T.K squeaked moving faster.

"Well I have nothing to worry about. I am sleeping over tonight." Tai grinned lacing his arms around Yamato's waist. 

"Why don't you just move in?" Yamato asked sighing.

"Cause I like my house to. And you come over just as much I as I come over your house." Tai countered back.

"You seem in a better mood now that you don't have to tell Biyomon." Yamato said looking at him confused.

"Well she is going to find out that is was us that drove Sora away and if I tell her then she may go off and then hate us both." Tai explained trying to make sense of his thinking.

"She may hate us even more if we don't tell her ourselves." Yamato reasoned.

"Plus girls have a way of breaking things better then guys." Tai smiled.

"You are hopeless hon." Yamato sweat dropped.

"You guys came!" Biyomon shouted flying over to the group.

"Yes we did. We need you bring you guys home cause there is something going on." Mimi explained slowly leading her away from the group.

"Where is Sora?" Biyomon asked looking around for her partner.

"I have to talk to you about that." Mimi said crestfallen leading the flying pink digimon over away from the group.

"How do you think she is going to take it?" Hawkmon asked.   

"I really don't know. Anything can happen with girls." Veemon answered.

"I resent that." Palmon said glaring.

"See what I mean." Veemon whispered to Hawkmon. Suddenly Biyomon came flying over and hit both Tai and Yamato upside the head.

"What in the world was that for!" Tai yelled rubbing the now sore spot.

"Biyomon get back I haven't finished!" Mimi yelled in the distance.

"How dare you drive Sora away like that!" Biyomon yelled glaring from Tai to Yamato back to Tai.

"What would you rather have me do? Tell her that I am gay and I only like her as a friend and leave her to get over me or lead her around thinking I like her and then when she finally finds out she wants to kill me for leading her around like that." Tai yelled at her.

"How about you just get over the fact that you do love her and not Yama. Stop trying to cover it up!" Biyomon yelled at him.

"Humans aren't like digimon. We just can't change our data like that. We like whom we like. Tai just didn't like Sora that way and she was the one that resented it." Yamato said holding Tai back.

"Biyomon live with it. You knew all along Tai loved Yama and not Sora." Agumon yelled at her also holding back Tai.

"Yama converted him. He did something to Tai to make him like him more then Sora! It was Yama's jealousy that made him do something to Tai!" Biyomon squawked.  

"You better watch what you say bird." Gabumon growled and glared. 

"You helped him didn't you! You helped him convert Tai." Biyomon screeched now pointing fingers at everyone that talked to her. 

"Gee what do you know? Digimon like partner. You are just as self centered, cruel, heartless and bitchy as Sora. I don't even know why you where the digimon to the crest of love cause you can't see it. You don't deserve it if you are going to keep going on like this!" Yamato growled letting go of Tai and running towards the trees that lined the volcano that Meramon watched over. 

"I am giving you a .3 second head start before I start ripping off every feather you have on your black little body." Tai growled anger and danger lining his voice and shown brightly on his eyes. Biyomon backed up in fear and flew off.

"That went just fine." Ken said sarcastically.

"It could have gone a little better." Dai said trying to assess the situation.

"I had a feeling Biyomon wasn't going to join us. Yama is right, digimon are just like their partners. If one changes so does the other one." Miyako explained.

"I'm sorry Tai. I was trying to explain everything to her before she went off and once I mentioned that she didn't like Yama for taking Tai away from her she went ballistic and flew off before I could explain what Sora had been doing to you guys." Mimi panted tears forming in her eyes.

"Its ok Mimi. We need to find Yama right now. Him of all people should be wandering alone." Tai said bolting off the in the direction Yamato did with Gabumon on his heels.

"I really shouldn't have run off like that. Tai is going to be so pissed at me when he finds me. Guess I should sit tight until he comes." Yamato said sitting in a clearing of trees.

"Well, well if it isn't the little human that Fiare has taken so much liking to." An all to familiar evil voice said.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" Yamato yelled at the top of him lungs turning around to face Farrel.

"My little secret now are you going to come peacefully or am I going to have to drag you." Farrel said with a smirk on his face.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" Yamato repeated again.

"We went through this already boy. My secret. Oh well for the choice I am just going to have to drag you." Farrel said walking forwards.

"It is a 5,000 yen fine for kidnapping me." Yamato said crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose up in the air.

"You have got to be kidding me." Farrel said with a sweat drop. 

"No I am not kidding. Now if I have to get dragged by some little faerie across 2 different worlds I better get something good out this." Yamato justified himself.

"Fine I am sure Nasu will give you what you need and more if you just come with me and give her that necklace." Farrel said as he continued to walk forward.

"No see that is the down payment. Once I get there it is 10,000 more yen." Yamato said trying to buy time for the others to find him.

"Where in the world did Yama get to? I know he can run fast but never this fast in this amount of time." Tai thought as he ran faster hoping to finally catch up with Yamato. Suddenly Yamato's voice pierced the air shouted how the hell did you get here.

"Oh god Yama is in trouble." Mimi yelled trying to run faster.

"You better be there when I finally find you or who ever has taken you is going to hell." Tai thought as he ran even faster his eyes widening in fear.

"Well seems you have just been staling for your friends to get here and save you. Well nice try but I have someone that I need you to meet." Farrel said grabbing Yamato's wrist and jerking him back.

"Tai!" Yamato yelled trying to get out of the grasp.

"Yama don't worry I am coming!" Tai yelled running though the forest and then into the clearing with Gabumon right at his side.

"Well nice to see you to. Bye." Farrel said disappearing with Yamato.

"Yama………"

Me~ Another cliff. I am getting good at these.

Tai~ I hate you I hate you I hate you!

Yama~ Where the hell am I going?

Tai~ Yama we are leaving! ::grabs Yama's wrist and stomps off dragging Yama::

Yama~ Now where am I going!

Me~ Well please R&R byes!   


	17. Depression, Anger and an Eggplant

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon. If you thought I did then I am really flattered but sadly the rights still have not popped up on E-bay.

Me~ I am really really really sorry for not updating recently. I have such a busy schedule that I am trying to find time to bake my cookies. With Drama Club everyday for like 2 hours and Jap class once a week, not to mention homework and projects and studying and getting ready for my upcoming dance.

Yama~ You really need to find time.

Me~ What time I have is sleep time!

Tai~ You can give up sleeping can't you?

Me~ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON CAUSE I WANT SOME!

Tai~ ::cowers behind Yama::

Yama~ Tai-chan just keep your mouth shut and you will be safe.

Tai~ Scary!  
Me~ Not to mention keeping up with my anime and manga and getting a job so I can buy all my anime crap! Plus role playing in all these worlds and thinking up stuff for my own world while still trying to get 7 portfolio pieces for creative writing! I need more hours in a day! T-T

Yama~ Not going to happen. 

Me~ ::sniff sniff:: Onto the fic!

Protection of Voices

Chap 17~ Depression, Anger and an Eggplant. 

"Yama!" Tai screamed as he sank to his knees crying.

"Ghod dammit we where to late." Dai said balling his hands up into fists.

"I could have saved him if I only went after him sooner and ran faster." Tai cried into his hands.

"Tai it is not your fault, it is no ones fault that he got captured. Lets go home and we can talk to Fiare about getting him home." Mimi said putting a hand on Tai's shoulder to comfort him.

"Where the hell is that bitchy, self-centered, Sora clone hell bird! I am going to do more then rip out all her feathers for making Yama run away!" Tai shouted bolting up, causing Mimi to fall over.

"Tai don't think to irrational. We are going to go home and get Yama back. But first you need to calm down and think straight." Kou said shaking Tai from his shoulders.

"Thinking hurts lets kill the one that is going to make me think." Tai said furry, rage and hate clouded his eyes from a nice, warm chocolate brown to a dull, dark and sharp dead almost black brown.

"You can't hurt Biyomon! She is still a digidestined digimon." Miyako said also getting in front of Tai.

"She was the one that made Yama run away. She was the one that got Yama captured." Tai was into a fit of crying as he collapsed back on the ground.

"Dai, Ken and T.K help Tai as we get to the closest TV." Jou said as everyone started to move out.

"What about me! I don't get any sympathy! He was after all my brother!" T.K shouted at Jou.

"Yes but unlike you, Tai is unstable and if Biyomon comes by we are all going to have to hold him back so he doesn't kill her." Jou explained.

"I am most likely going to help him. After all she was the whole cause of this. Just like Sora. She was the cause of all the pain that went on." T.K growled.

"T.K please. We know Yama is you brother and you are angry and sad that he was captured but right now I am fearing that Tai is going to go into a depression if we don't get him out of here soon." Iori whispered over to him as he also helped Tai.

"Where the hell am I?" Yamato asked himself as he started to wake up. Once he opened his eyes and adjusted to the poor lighting of the room he got a good look at his surroundings. He was lying down in the middle of what looked like a throne room. The walls where made of bamboo, yet the ceiling was made of metal in a gothic style. The floor had soft purple carpeting and to the far south of the room was a throne made of glass.

"Seems to have woken up." A voice whispered in Yamato's ear. He quickly spun himself around holding out his arm. Not expecting him to lash out so soon she didn't see the arm until it connected with the side of her face.

"You bitch let me go!" Yamato shouted backing up.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, especially since I am your hostess." She smiled whipping the trail of blood that flowed from a split lip.

"First of all you kidnapped me, didn't even bother paying the down payment for it and you don't tell my where the hell I am or who the hell you are." Yamato shouted justifying himself.

"You are not serious about the money." She asked sweat dropping.

"I am totally serious. I was my money." Yamato said once again crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air. 

"Then let me pay you back in a different way." She smiled as she took his face in her hands and started a tail of kisses down his jaw line.

"Get the hell off of me!" Yamato shouted pushing her back. Doing so he got a good look at her. From the way the light was playing it looked like she had purple skin and black hair. Her face was sharply angled and had cold green eyes that glared from their sucked in sockets. She was wearing a halter top that left almost no room for the imagination and a short skirt, both purple, that barely stayed at half thigh. 

"Not many men can resist me, I am impressed." She clapped trying to hike her skirt up as she moved.

"It won't work. I'm gay." Yamato said matter of factly.

"Your what!" She shrieked. 

"Yes so don't bother trying to seduce a guy that is going to have no interest in you." Yamato said sitting down again.

"Then I am just going to have to send Farrel to go out and kill your lover." She smiled with an evil grin.

"Well to do that you are going to have to beat him in soccer." Yamato said knowing that no one has ever beaten Tai in a fair game.

"Mistress I am NOT playing soccer to get this guy! I remember the last time I went to get someone for you and I had to play soccer to beat them!" Farrel yelled as he walked into the room.     

"That was your own fault for not reading the rule book before you started the game. Not to mention that you didn't wear the equipment." The woman sweat dropped in embarrassment, it was getting harder and harder to get good lackeys. 

"Well that is the only way to get him. You have to beat him in soccer or you are just going to have to live with the fact of not getting him." Yamato boasted.

"Ok get ready Farrel, you are going against his lover in a soccer match 2 days from now. And my dear you are going in the shortest tower for your proper protection." She smiled brilliantly.

"Lady Nasu must I play?" Farrel asked twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes you must! I want that necklace!" Nasu screeched.

"Yes ma'am." Farrel said putting his hand to attention before running out the door.

"You to the shortest tower!" Nasu yelled at Yamato.

"Umm psycho bitch lady do you think that I know my way around this place!" Yamato said with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

"Why must I do everything myself!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air from stress before dragging Yamato to the shortest tower.

Me~ I am done!

Yama~ She is a total ditz! I could escape and she would never know!

Me~ You don't know about the ultra kewl security system that she has on the castle.

Tai~ She has one!

Me~ Actually no, she has really lame guards that are not going to do their job correctly.

Yama~ Then I could escape!

Me~ But wouldn't it be more romantic to be carried out in Tai's arms wearing this elegant dress.

Tai~ ::trying to think of Yama in a dress:: I like this plan better

Yama~ I am not wearing a dress! I know that I am gay but I am not a cross dresser!

Tai~ But you would look really, really cute in a dress hon.

Yama~ I am so not wearing a dress, elegant or not.

Me~ Then we are putting you in this really short one that is tight fitting.

Tai~ I like that one ever better! ^_^

Yama~ ::in pure shock:: I AM NOT WEARING ANY KIND OF DRESS!

Me~ Ok you are wearing any kind of dress!

Yama~ Wait!

Tai~ Well please R&R. I need to convince Yama of a few things.

Yama~ Convince me of what! ::gets dragged off by Tai::

Me~ Well see you next time. Byes for now!

Yama~ I am not wearing a dress!  __


	18. Voices of Hope

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon. If I do the someone please tell me.

Me~ I am back and with a new chap! I got enough people saying that they wanted me t continue. But some sad news is that the fic is going to be ending in less then 10 chaps.

Tai~ Oh goody I can now be in a depression yet again.

Me~ Actually you aren't going to be in a depression through most of the chap. You do get out of it.

Tai~ Really!

Yama~ What about me?

Me~ You are still stuck in the shortest tower.

Yama~ Damn.

Me~ Well lets get onto the fic!

Protection of Voices

Chap 18~ Voices of Hope.

"What happened? Where's Yamato?" Fiare asked looking at the pile of kids at her feet.

"He got taken by your charming fiancé." Ken informed her.

"That's really bad! How's Tai taking it?" She asked peering down at the pile.

"I am not taking it well. Is it ok if I kill him?" Tai asked perfectly serious.

"You may kill Nasu but you are not allowed to kill Farrel." She informed him back with the same seriousness.

"He took Yama!" Tai yelled crying again.

"Killing him would be like me killing Yamato. I love him with all my heart and I do not want to see him get hurt." She smiled bringing Tai into a hug.

"Then what are we suppose to do? We don't know where she is or even if Farrel took him there." Dai said dusting himself off.

"This is all fun and good but can some one please tell Tai to get off my back!" T.K yelled from the ground.

"Sorry." Tai sniffed.

"Well my associates found where her portal is in my world and have been monitoring it for the past 2 hours. They said something about 2 objects coming in from a new portal." She informed them. 

"It must be Yama and Farrel. Unless they have a shipping business." Miyako thought out loud.

"Then lets go." Tai said with a hint of hope shining all over him.

"Tai lets think about this for a minute. We still need to make sure that is was them that entered. For all we know they sent him to another world." Kou said taking out his laptop.

"Thinking isn't going to help. We did the thinking thing when going into the Digital World and look what happened. I am going to do this my way and it is going to work." Tai said running to the door.

"Should we stop him?" Hikari asked.

"It wouldn't be wise. I think Tai wouldn't listen right now even if we tried. Lets go with him to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed." Mimi answered. Soon, due mostly to Tai's persistent complaining, they all got their digimon and where ready to go.  

"Lets get going!" Tai shouted taking on a leaders stance.

"Umm Tai how are we suppose to get to Fiare's realm if we don't know where it is?" Mimi asked.

"Fiare how do we get to your realm?" Tai asked causing everyone to fall over.

"Well first of all we are not even in the right place. My house is the house with the portal." She informed them.

"Tai you made us run around town to get our digimon and then brought us to the wrong place." Miyako growled growing 10 times bigger with flames all around her.

"It really isn't that far to me house. A 2 minute walk." Fiare sweat dropped.

"You better be thankful that it is only that long or I would have rung your neck." Miyako glared walking off with the rest of the group.

~At the shortest tower~

"What to do, what to do? I would use my d-terminal but Eggplant chick took it away saying that I was suppose to wait up here and be board until Tai tries to rescue me. I need to kill that lady once I get out of here." Yamato made a mental note finally looking out the window. Truth be told it was only a 9-foot drop to the ground from the window.

"I could escape and find Tai at this height!" Yamato exclaimed stomping over to the bed.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that. The last person who tried to escape got his head loped off." The guard chuckled from outside the door.

"She even has a guard protecting the door! This is insane!" Yamato yelled throwing himself onto the bed.

"How is our little hostage doing?" Nasu whispered to the guard.

"I told him the last person that escaped got his head lopped off." The guard snickered. Nasu started to snicker at the lie and then realized that the last person that did escape actually succeeded.

"This is no laughing matter! Make sure that he doesn't or I am going to lop off your head!" She yelled smacking the back of his head.

"Yes ma'am." He whimpered

~Back at the real world~

Fiare's house wasn't as big as they all thought. She lived in a medium sized apartment complex on the third floor.

"What happened to all the big houses and vast yards?" Miyako exclaimed as they walked up the stairs.

"I needed to make sure that I stayed hidden. Showing off my wealth wouldn't do that now would it." Fiare whispered as they entered her house. The living room was small with a couch and TV. The kitchen was a joined to the living room big enough to comfortably fit a dining table. They walked through until they found the first door in the hallway.

"This door leads to my world. Now I must warn you that when we go through Nasu may be able to pick us up on her locater." Fiare warned them.

"I don't care! I need to save Yama." Tai said walking into the closet.

"Wait up for us!" Everyone yelled as they ran in after him.

"Your world is beautiful!" Hikari shouted!

Me~ I am going to be evil and leave it off there!

Yama~ I am going to escape!

Tai~ I am going to save him!

Me~ I am going to leave and write the next chap.

All~ Byes for now!


	19. Rescue Plan Go………well kind of

Disclaimer~ I do not own Digimon. Right now I am just trying to earn the rights to Tai and Matt.

Me~ Eeeeekkks! I have not updated in sooo long!

Yama~ And you had all of Christmas break to think of this chap as well.

Tai~ I know. You are lazy.

Me~ Well I have a lot of other things to be thinking about.

Tai~ Like what?

Me~ My world in D&D and the other fics!

Tai~ You should be concentrating on this one alone!

Yama~ Just please let her write hon.

Me~ Well onto the fic!

Protection of Voices

Chap 19~ Rescue Plan Go………well kind of.

"Oh my Fiare!" Miyako whispered as she looked around. They had landed in a lush green field surrounded by fragile willow trees. The wind carried with it the soft scent of water that seemed to calm them all.

"Seems we landed in the west gardens of the palace." Fiare stated taking on her faerie form.

"I could lay here all day." Patamon sighed falling back onto the grass.

"We have a mission to do here! For all we know Yama could be in serious pain and you are just sitting here relaxing." Tai growled.

"Geeze Tai lay off man. Just be thankful that we get here in one piece." Kou sighed opening up his laptop.

"From what the trackers in the palace said we are about 5 miles east of the portal. But once we get through all your electronic devices will be useless. Besides your digivices." Fiare explained determining where east was from their location.

"Why will they still be able to work?" Jou asked looking at his.

"They come from an electronic world. So nothing can disrupt their signal. The computers that you brought are not from an electrical world." She explained spinning once more before pointing in a direction.

"East is this way!" She shouted walking off. Tai trailed at her heels and the rest followed in their little group staring at Kou's computer screen.

"We are just about here. From what my computer says it is 10 meters away." Kou informed typing in a bit more info.

"Do you know what her world looks like?" Tai finally spoke. He had not said a word since his outburst in the gardens.

"Nope, not a clue. From what I have gotten out of the palace guards is that her world is similar to ours. Just with a bit more doom and gloom patches." Fiare explained scanning the forest that surrounded them.

"Most likely where her castle is." Tai muttered.

"Actually she lives in the most beautiful of places. All the demons live the in evil patches. There would be to much risk of being taken over is she stayed there."

"So surprise is not an option?"

"Well her castle is slightly set up like ours. She has hills and then open gardens before you get to the actual castle. What we could do is slink through the hills and if she did copy our gardens then the south garden should be nothing but a pathed forest."

"So we could go through there and not be detected?" Hikari asked running up to join them.

"Well until we get into the castle. I have no idea of the set up and where she hid Yama."

"Well shouldn't he be in the dungeon? That is where all prisoners go." Dai said looking at them as if they doubted what he said.

"No she wouldn't put him there. He holds to dear an item to be put in there. So most likely in a tower. She expects us to rescue him." Fiare muttered.

"Tallest tower. That is where all the distressed people get put. Harder for the hero to get to them." Dai smiled, he had seen way to many movies.    

"Not her style either. Not to mention that would be the first place that would be suspected. We should check every room we come by."

"But that would take way to long. And for all we know she could be hiding nasty bad things in random rooms." Tai brought up a good point.

"Ok guys we are right in front of the portal!" Kou announced looking up to see a huge pile of rocks.

"This isn't a portal! It's a pile of rocks!" Dai shouted.

"Illusion created to hide the portal. All you have to do is walk through." Fiare informed then sticking her hand in, it went right through. Though the enemy was watching on the other side of the rock pile.

"That was her hand!" One of the guards whispered. 

"Shh I know! Lets just grab her and go." The other one whispered getting the bag ready.

"Well I will go first since I am the leader. Wish me luck!" Tai said with a goofy grin as he stepped into the pile, Agumon at his heels.

"NOW!" The guards shouted throwing the bag over Tai's head.

"What in the world! Let me go!" Tai shouted struggling with all his might.

"Voice sounds a little deep to be a girl." Guard one said heaving the bag over his shoulder.

"You let him go! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted aiming for the guard that held Tai captive.

"Another little demon. Run off and play." The other guard said back handing Agumon into a rock wall knocking the little orange digimon out.

"We better deliver this quick before she breaks the bonds." They ran off back to the castle.

"Why hasn't Tai said its all clear yet?" Mimi announced fidgeting nervously.

"Maybe it is only one way." T.K said.

"Then how will he let alone we get back out!" Hikari shouted.

"Well deal with that as we go. I am sure there has to be another portal to get back out or how else would they get into this world." Fiare announced going in. The others followed almost immediately. 

"Tai! Tai! Where did you go?" Hikari slightly shouted scanning around the area. They where standing on a flat rock cliff which looked over the land, showing Nasu's castle in plain view.

"I don't see Tai anywhere." Mimi said looking around frantically.

"He didn't fall. We are only 3 feet from the ground." Jou said pointing to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my Agumon!" Miyako shouted running over to the slowly awakening digimon.

"What happened where's Tai?" Hikari shouted in one rushed breath.

"Two people came out and jumped us. They captured Tai and are now taking him to the castle. And they kept calling him a girl." Agumon answered rubbing his head.

"They must have though that Tai was me." Fiare whispered turning around to look at the castle grounds.

"What do you think they are going to do once they find out my brother isn't you?"

"Lock him up either with Yama or in another room knowing that now we have more motivation to get there."  

"It seems that we are only about 50 meters off from the castle. If we move quickly and don't get caught it should only take about 10 minutes." Gatomon said leaping down to the floor.

"The castle set up is the same as ours. So go through the south forest and then into the castle. Nasu you always where a imitator." Fiare smirked.

"Lady we captured the faerie princess and locked her in the room with the blond human." The guards said bowing.

"Very good. Now maybe I can get the necklace." Nasu smiled drumming her fingers together. Yamato crept over to the package that was dumped in his room. From what the guards said it was a present from Nasu, which he didn't trust. What disturbed him even more was the fact that it moved and made odd sounds occasionally.

"What in the world is in this thing? Most likely a demon that is going to eat me." Yamato said out loud circling the bag.

"That was Yama's voice! LET ME OUT YAMA!" Tai shouted from in side the bag struggling even more.

"I knew that it was going to eat me!" Yamato yelped backing away from the now screaming wriggling bag.

"Oh I see how you think of me." Tai thought s he struggled even harder. He started to feel the ropes at the top give way and little and then struggled like a madman.

"Great the bag is opening." Yamato thought jumping onto his bed. Eventually the bag opened and out popped this giant thing with wild brown hair.

"AHHHHHH!" Yamato screamed hitting it on the head with a book that Nasu gave him. How to be a great demon ruler by Nasu, it wasn't very interesting.

"That hurt Yama." Tai whined holding his head.

"Tai?" Yamato asked finally looking at the thing that popped out of the bag. Sure enough his love was standing right there holding his head in pain.

"Yes it is I." Tai smiled looking at Yamato through pain-closed eyes.

"You came to rescue me! I knew you would. Where are the others? Did they even come? Where is Agumon and Gabumon? How is T.K doing?" Yamato asked leaping on Tai.

"Calm down Yama I have a few things to explain." Tai hushed petting Yamato's hair.

Me~ Ran out of ideas.

Tai~ The chap sucked! Only good thing was that I found Yama.

Yama~ Well at least I am loved.

Me~ Sorry I am on a major block right now.

Tai~ Major block my butt you are just lazy.

Me~ Well guess I am going to have to bring Sora in aren't I.

Yama~ NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Tai~ That is the worst thing to ever say!

Me~ Well then don't criticize my work.

Yama~ Well please R&R.

All~ Byes for now!      


End file.
